Running On Nothing
by Frgtyou
Summary: Sorry, DISCONTIUED.
1. Elijah Goldsworthy

WARNING: Unlike my other fan fiction "From Hate to Love", THIS IS NOT FLUFFY! So for those of you who enjoy it, THIS IS DIFFERENT.

**Rated M: Sexual Themes, Drug Use, Cursing, Crime, Etc.**

THIS STORY IS OUT OF CHARACTER, this Eli is not the one we all know and love neither is Clare. You have been informed, so **I don't want to hear**: This isn't Eli, Clare would never do that!

**I just had a crazy idea, so let me know if I should continue. If not, I won't. I at least need 10 reviews to tell me to continue in order to do so.**

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.

* * *

Preview:

Elijah Goldsworthy is on the run…from the law. He's a twenty year old man most wanted by the police and there is nothing to stop them to get him. Eli is a **bad** guy. He's not the one you want to mess with. A charming fugitive who gets his way, he gets the girls, drugs, sex, and freedom. Clare Edwards is troubling beauty. Working in a diner as a waitress, which isn't her dream job. A nineteen year old who ran away from home two years ago. Her father abused her and her mother was an alcoholic. She never experienced love, instead was simply used by jocks as a trophy girlfriend back in high school. What will happen when their worlds collide, most importantly how will it end?

'_We've got you surrounded, turn yourself in. Look kid, there's only two ways out of this the __**easy**__ way, or the __**hard**__ way.'_

**Eli**

My body ached with the tension it made with the forceful, cold brick wall. I was inside an abandoned building, and I just committed yet, **another crime**. I've been on the run for the past year. But **they** finally found me. They were my aggravating lingering predators and I was the cunning immediate prey. Listen, now is not the moment for me to give you the story of what I did, and why I did it. All I can say is that I'm not your ordinary twenty-year old man. My name is known throughout the news and state area. I guess you can say I had a fame of an unfavorable kind. Right now, I've got a plan to get away from here and go on with my life.

"Gahh! Jesus Frank, what the fuck is that boy doing? Has he gone crazy?" The police man yelled to his partner as they watched the notorious Elijah Goldsworthy pointing a gun to his head from the top of the shady red building. A sinister smirk spread around his face, with his eyes glowing ivy green under the calculating pressure.

The weather was filled with lightning bolts, and rough chilled rain pounding on the streets. The sky was a menacing grey covering the skies.

As the police watched with alert consciousness, Eli at a snail's pace moved his fingers towards the trigger and blinked his eyes securely.

"Kid…STOP!" The officer screamed through his bullhorn. All stood with anticipation and determination.

_**BANG!**_

"Aww Crap! Come on boys let's go up and get his body." The police chief ordered, they were defeated, but no one was a winner.

The problem was that when they arrived, there was no blood, no gun, and most importantly, **no Eli**.

**Eli**

That's right, I faked my death. These mediocre idiots dare to call themselves police officers, and they can't even capture a criminal right above them, literally. I ran as fast as I could through the streets and alleys. Dodged all witnesses and dashed through the slick puddles and the perilous mud. I then approached my ride**. There he was**, Adam. I 'm not close to people, but Adam is like a brother. You see I've been in the United States all my life, and Adam was taking me to his place as a getaway…in Canada.

I was breathless, and my heart was pulsating savagely.

"I see you managed to get away from the Po-Po? _You animal_." Adam chuckled with a half grin and his eyes glistening with a slight amazement

"Yeah, yeah. We've got to get going…like NOW!" I rushed him

"Just hide in the back; here cover yourself with these blankets on the floor. It's going to be a long ass ride." Adam smiled broadly and drove ahead

I have no idea **what's ahead** for me in Canada.


	2. Clare Edwards

'_Clare, Joe's got order #12 ready!' Yelled Flo_

**Clare**

'_Gotcha!' I smiled and walked over to retrieve the order: black coffee, buttermilk pancakes with a side of hash browns, and eggs over easy._

This life was not the first choice I had in mind ever since my first grade teacher asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up. However, it was better than the one I previously had. Randall, 'my father' was a short tempered man, he took out his frustration on me and my sister Darcy, however she got pregnant in high school and ran away with her boyfriend Peter to the other side of town. I don't know what happened with her since. My mother was the closest person in my life but had initially wanted to move to Toronto so she can pursue a career in writing before I was born, but she gave up her dream to let Randall pursue his. My mother later on became depressed and drank away her responsibilities. I was a 'mistake' for both of them.

I initially had enough when Randall beat me up one night, roughly. I ran to my boyfriend K.C.'s place, then left when I came back one night and found him with some girl Jenna having sex. I stole his money and bought a cheap apartment here. I rent it every day and work as a waitress in this hellhole, to make ends meet. And **that is why I am here today**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The blue eyed beauty walked to serve the customer. He was a muscular, cobalt-blue eyed male with a crooked grin. As she approached with courtesy and turned to walk back to her job, she felt a slight grab towards her rear end. _Typical_. Men were such pigs and abused of a weak woman like her. In the back of her mind, she dearly wanted to pour his heaping-hot meal at him and walk away, but in these walls, _**'the customer is always right'**_. She simply cringed at the touch and walked away. When she went to retrieve her tip, she was astounded at how much they left her. A hundred dollar tip. With a phone number as well

_Call Me Beautiful_

_777-666-9999_

_-Mark F._

She crumbled the paper and tossed it away without a care. As for the money, she kept it. In the situation she was in, there was no room for her stubborn dignity and pride.

After washing the pile of dishes and taking out the trash, she walked home. _**A dump**_. There was a mini fridge next to a dirty counter. The bathroom was surprisingly the most pleasant area in the apartment. A cozy couch was placed against the television and phone. Meanwhile a worn-out bed was placed aside the only window within the room. The walls were a pale white with an antique wooden floor.

She would have to sleep and sob at least once, and accept the fact that this was her miserable life.

**She has no idea what is ahead for her.**

* * *

Tell me what you think! :P


	3. The Long and Winding Road

**Eli**

Luck was by my side the entire ride. We got through border patrol with no problems and made it into _my new home_. Adam wasn't kidding about the long- ass ride. We arrived to his apartment, which I must say was spectacular. However, I had a lot of money from my…previous 'jobs' saved into in Adam's account and was planning to get a place of my own after things cool down. Adam was a good friend I met through a cousin of mine; the moment we spoke we just got along from the get-go.

"Man, this place is pretty nice." I said as I threw myself towards his leather couch.

"Yeah…it gets me a lot of chicks. Your room is the one down the hall. _Mi casa es tu casa_." Adam grinned

"Yeah man_... I really owe you_." I motioned my gaze from the floor to his eyes.

"Don't mention it. You're like my brother." He walked by and pats me on the shoulder.

"Same here… Well I'm going to take a shower and then hit the hay, I'm fucking tired." I yawned and picked myself up walking towards the hall.

"Really? Eli…bro you don't know what you're missing. The girls here are beautiful; I was thinking we could go to a bar tonight or something." Adam offered

"Nahh, I'm good. Besides, take it from me…don't pick up girls from a bar."

"Good idea. You should know, you're the biggest player I know." He smiled and walked to the fridge.

"I just want to have fun, besides why just settle for one?" I said sarcastically

"Yeah okay, listen if I bring a girl home tonight…you know the drill." He grabbed a coke and chugged it down.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave a sock on the door, that's what I do. Hey do you have any…scotch or whiskey, my head is killing me."

"It's on the counter, help yourself." And with that Adam left the room.

I went to bed for a long time until I woke up in the middle of the night hearing moans and shrieks from Adam's room. I ignored it and went out for a walk. I went to a liquor store a couple blocks away to buy some smokes, I then found some skinny blonde girl with her car broken down. _**Opportunity has seized in my path**_.

"Do you need some help" I flashed my famous smirk and walked towards her.

"Umm, yeah…like it won't start." She soon batted her eyelashes, as she examined me from head to toe. _She was decent_.

"Well, let me take a look." I stood next to the hood of her car and examined quickly.

"Go ahead." She twirled her hair in a seductive manner

"Well…try it now."

_Brrr…Brrr_

"Oh my god! How did you…"

"I'm good with cars." I interrupted her and shrugged casually.

"_**Really**_…My umm, fridge isn't working back at my place, can you come with me and _fix it_?" She bit her lip. _I knew where this was going_.

"I'm good with that too."

"I'm sure there's more you're good at as well." She was seriously in the mood for fucking tonight.

"There are." I whispered huskily

She took me to her apartment and as soon as I walked in she took off her blouse and pinned me down the couch.

"I'm in charge here." I said, _no whore was going to lead the way_.

"Okay." She giggled

"Before we begin what's your name." She asked

I never give anyone my name unless they matter.

"Mike." I mentally gagged

"I'm Victoria." She whispered as she started planting butterfly kisses on my chest.

_Much…much later on._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

After Vanessa or whatever her name was fell asleep, I sneaked out of her apartment and left. I used her, and frankly I don't care. It was four in the morning when I came to Adam's apartment, the girl he arrived with had left.

"Where were you? I thought you said you didn't want to go out tonight?" He was confused

"Well hearing moans and shrieks was making me crave **some**, _so_ I found some blondie along the way." I smiled

"Your first night and you already hooked up with a chick? Man…you are a god. It took me two weeks to get this girl that just left." He sighed as he put up his hands as if he was going to bow down for me.

"Yeah, she was decent. I got to go take care of business." I snapped, time couldn't be wasted.

"Eli…no drugs while you're with me. Got it?" He seemed skeptical

"I'm over that shit, the heroin and crack weren't my thing anyways, I mean that I got to sell the rest of my 'merchandise'." I reasoned, I needed to get rid of every evidence that was with me, so I figure that I should go sell it to some minor or something, _after all it was just some ecstasy_.

And out I went into the mischievous streets.

* * *

This was just a chapter for you guys to **really know** the type of guy Eli is. Next chapter is Clare.


	4. Help! I Need Somebody! Help!

**Clare**

_**Buzz! Buzz!**_

My alarm startled me, when I suddenly realized that it was Thursday, _my only day off of the week_. I went back to sleep and woke up only an hour after. I had to go back to work today anyways, to receive my tips.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I answered my phone

"_Clare? Are you busy today?"_ My good friend Lisa asked from work

"Well, it's my day off; I have to go to the diner later on to pick up my tips from Joe."

"_Oh…Can I ask you a huge favor?"_

"What is it?"

"_You see…I'm sick today __**cough-cough**__, I can't make it to work today, can you please cover my shift, and __**I'll owe you big time**__."_

Does she really think I'm that stupid?

"Lisa…you don't have to lie to me that you're sick, what's really going on?"

"_Okay you caught me…do remember the Italian guy I told you about…he and I had sex last night, so I want to spend the day with-"_

"Okay…I'll cover you tonight…but you owe me!" I warned

"_Oh my god! Thank you, you're a life saver!" _She squealed

"Yeah, yeah I got to go now, or else I'm late."

"_Bye sweetie."_

"Bye."

I'm not going to lie, Lisa pissed me off just now, I work my ass off each day, and I still have to so she can go off and be all happy and cheery with someone. I was already in bad mood before, _**now this**_? Work was going to be a pain in the ass. I quickly took a shower and changed into my baby blue work uniform; I tied my hair up rapidly and took my purse and keys.

When I stepped outside it was freezing cold, I forgot to bring a jacket. _Could this day get any worse?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Clare, why are you dressed for work honey? It's your day off/" Flo questioned sweetly

"Lisa was _sick_, so I'm covering for her."

"That slut is probably sleeping with some other guy again that's what it is. What happened to you women nowadays, no self respect?" Flo sighed and scurried into the kitchen

The day went by gradually when all of a sudden a figure popped out through the entrance, his force was too strong that the little bell dangling on top of the door sounded like a chime. **It was the same person from a week ago**, how could I forget?

"Flo…could you take care of that c-customer." I stammered

"Oh honey, I would but I'm already waiting three tables." She bustled along the diner, taking more orders.

I slowly approached the familiar, cobalt-blue eyed, muscular man.

"Can I take your order?"

"The usual, _beautiful_." He chuckled

"I'm not familiar sir." I replied flatly

"Black coffee, buttermilk pancakes, hash browns, and eggs over easy…_Clare_." He grinned, as he was eyeing my name tag.

"Sure thing…"

"Mark, but they call me Fitz." He smiled

"I'll be back with your order." I quickly walked away, hoping he wouldn't grab my ass the same way he did a week ago. _Note to self: Lisa owes you __**big**__ time_.

I came back with his order and smiled faintly, however he kept calling back for refills and napkins, which kept mysteriously disappearing. _I'm starting to believe he is doing this on purpose_.

"Excuse me, not to be rude… but this is the third time I come back for napkins, I beg you to stop, because my boss is going to take that out of my paycheck." I snapped

"Feisty girl I see…listen I sincerely apologize for everything, and last week _as well_…but I have to say, you are a very intriguing woman, not to mention gorgeous as well."

I hesitantly rolled my eyes, "I'm flattered, but I'm not interested." I stated

I heard him growl when I left, soon after he was gone as well. The day was horrible.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

After the diner had closed at ten at night. Joe, my boss, still ordered me to take the trash out. It was late already, around eleven when I finished, I needed to get home quickly since I had to go to work tomorrow as well and needed a good night sleep. I decided to take a shortcut, which was an alley. It was narrow hugged between tagged brick walls; there were puddles of slimy, filthy water, not to mention it was pitch black. _Biggest mistake ever_.

As I walked slowly and fearful through the alley, two figures popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Brandon…I think this little mouse is lost." One voice said huskily, my body began trembling with fear. Since after all, I was in a short diner waitress dress, revealing enough skin to get me in a **forceful, sexual** situation.

The other man approached towards me and gave a sinister grin "This mouse is pretty cute too."

I backed away. "Leave me aa-alone." I practically begged.

"_God_…_mmm_-_mmm_-_**mmm**_! You sure are a fine piece of ass." The other man stepped closer as he grabbed hold of me.

"HELP!"I screamed loud as one grabbed me and the other was trying to rip my clothes apart. I cried and screamed, I couldn't do anything they were too big for me to fight back.

"Somebody! Please!" I sobbed loudly

"No one can hear you babe, guess we are going to have our way with you tonight." One laughed

My shirt was taken off and my bra was exposed. I felt one panting on me fiercely as the other was licking my neck.

"Please! Help!" I sobbed one last time, and then one slapped my face harshly.

"**Get the fuck away from her**!" A voice ordered

I sighed and sobbed uncontrollably "Please help me…" I groaned, from the lost energy I just had.

"This ain't any of your business you prick, get the fuck away!" One of my harassers yelled

The figure ran swiftly towards them and punched each one hard; he kicked each in places where pain could be hell. One punched him back and the other ran away. He gave the remaining one a rigid punch in the stomach consecutively, until he had enough and dashed like a coward.

I stood there on the ground, my dress was ripped and I was bruised on my cheek, he slowly approached me and bent down.

"Are you okay?"

I sobbed uncontrollably and for some odd reason, next thing I know my tears were planting on his back as I embraced him thankfully.

"Thank you." I sobbed

"What the hell are you doing walking down these streets at this hour?" He complained

I pulled away from the hug as I looked into my savior's eyes, until now I viewed his physical appearance. Dark hair tossed swiftly, thin lips which were pursed into a flat line, and emerald eyes.

Oooh! Guess who Clare's savior was.

***Hint Hint: It starts with an 'E'.


	5. I Saw Her Standing There

I do not own Degrassi!

P.S. Just want t say that I title my chapters after songs by the amazing** Beatles. :)**

Oh and shout out to**TVIsMyDrug4****: **I had no idea! I searched the movie on Wikipedia and was blown away! LOL! I was like- "okay..." *awkward*…my inspiration for this story was actually Mary Jane in Spider-Man when she's working as a waitress LMAO! I'm going to watch the movie 'Untamed Heart' because of you now. Hahaha.

* * *

**Eli**

I returned the following night to the alley where I just had previously sold the half of my drugs, after I came back and tried to sell the rest. Business was quick.

"How much?" The shady man asked

"Ten pills. One-fifty. Take it or leave it."

"Okay, okay." The man bustled through his pockets and grabbed out the bills.

"You never saw me before got it?" I warned

"Got it." He said and left

I was walking back to Adam's place, and was then disturbed by screams of a woman yelling and sobbing for help. I really _don't care_ what is going on with her. **I don't look out for anybody**, except for myself and Adam. She screamed and screamed more hysterically each time. I was almost on my way, when for some reason the last cry hit me hard and gave me the wanting to go back and help her.

_"Please! Help!"_

She sounded desperate and petrified, I sensed her fear, and something about me felt allied towards her.

I rushed over and paused to see two lean men seizing her as she weeped and squirmed.

"**Get the fuck away from her**!" I ordered

"Please help me…" She groaned, I couldn't see her, but I know they probably abused her already from the indolent voice she had.

"This ain't any of your business you prick, get the fuck away!" One of the two yelled. _Guess they don't know my reputation_.

I started punching and beating the two, when one grabbed a hold of me and the other clenched his fist into my jaw, the idiot had a ring and cut my lip. Then he ran away, I finished the other one up as well and left like sissy in the end.

As for the woman, she was lying against the wall, shaking hysterically with her arms frozen in place, her dress that looked like a waitress outfit was torn and her bra was exposed, her legs were curled up in a fetal position as she sobbed and cried.

I slowly approached her and asked if she was okay, next thing I know _she's hugging me_. Normally I would throw off anyone who would dare to do such a thing, but I felt all her heartbreaking sentiments as her arms connected with mine.

"Thank you." She sobbed

"What the hell are you doing walking down these streets at this hour?" I complained. _Is she stupid or what?_

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw her face and instantly was _fascinated_ with her. She had a porcelain face that was covered by scarlet red lips, rosy cheeks, and dilated blue orbs as her eyes; they shined even more in the dark. Her hair was messy as her curls were out of place; they were a reddish-auburn. The fact that her dress was torn and the skin of her ample breasts were exposed underneath her cotton black bra, was even more of a motivation to let me realize, she was the most gorgeous female I have ever laid eyes on.

"I-I w-was g-going home." She sobbed

I didn't say anything; her skin was freezing cold, so I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her.

I pulled her up and walked her towards the end of the alley. Along the way, a taxi passed by. I motioned it to stop.

"**Here**, it's fifty dollars. I'll pay for him to take you home. Don't you ever walk down these streets ever again. You hear me?" I waved the money to her as I helped her get on the taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked me from his window

"Tell him." I told the woman

"36th street, Oakwood Ave." She mumbled quietly

"You heard her. Here's the money, you can keep the rest, but make sure the lady gets home safe and sound. _**Got it**_?" I ordered. She looked still traumatized, and scared. **But I already did enough, **I don't want to get pulled into any drama, next thing you know she calls me as a witness to the police, and I'm screwed.

I walked away, as the cab drove off.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I arrived at Adam's place.

"Where were you? You said you would be gone for an hour, it's been three!" Adam was concerned

"_**Don't have a baby**_; I just got _stuck_ along the way." I replied

"What the hell happened to your lip?" He shifted towards me and analyzed my cut and throbbing mouth.

"Nothing, just drop it." I said, Adam shoved me on the couch

"Listen Eli, I'm only going to say this once, because you're like a brother. If you ever get involved with the crimes and drugs again, **you're out**. If something happened tonight and you won't tell me I'm warn-"

"Some girl was getting raped, so I helped her, and I got hurt in the process." I interrupted him, Adam's eyes went from frustrated to understanding, and he then gave a confused smirk.

"_Like I'm going to believe that_. _**You Eli**_? Helping someone else? Yeah right." He fake laughed

"If you don't believe me, that's your problem." I sighed and started walking away

Adam grabbed my arm, "No, bro. I'm sorry…is she okay?"

"Yeah, I got her a cab home."

"Wait…where's your jacket?" He tapped my chest

"I gave it to her; her dress was like basically worn to shreds."

"…Was she hot? She must've been if you were that nice to her." Adam laughed

"_You have no idea_. But, that's the last time I will ever see her again."

"Why didn't you walk her home?" Adam asked as he was pouring us some scotch.

"You know that's **not my style**." I sighed and took the cup of alcohol and chugged it down.

"Adam, I'm going to find a place of my own tomorrow."I said abruptly

Adam simply nodded and alleged "Sure, I'll go to the bank and wire out the money. _You know_…you could stay longer here if you want, it's no problem at all."

"No, I moved here for a **fresh start**, I can't have my new beginning without starting on my own, thanks though…for everything."

"Don't mention it." He grinned and went to his room.

_**What a night**_. I sold drugs, saved the most beautiful girl on earth from being raped, and decided to move out the next day_. I wonder if she really did get home safely_, I didn't even find out what her name was. _Who cares_? I'm over it already. _**A new beginning**_…that's what I really need.

**

* * *

**

Do you hate me? Don't worry Eli and Clare will have another encounter, later on.

I know, I know Eli is a douche bag in this story, but I love it. :P Tell me what you think! **Thanks for the reviews**! :)


	6. Yesterday

**Clare**

I lost myself into those mystic green eyes as I saw them reflecting towards mine. In an instant each of our own attention crashed with each other. At the same time my body was numb, but I felt no coldness now that he was near me. His hot breath panting through his thin mouth _warmed me_. I also noticed a horrid cut mounting his upper lip. _Is that my fault? _

He then wrapped his coat around me and grabbed my hand as he pulled me up. The friction our palms made with each other made my heart literally skip a beat. As I walked down the alley near his side, the attraction that was blooming for him caused my knees to feel jittery.

"**Here**, it's fifty dollars. I'll pay for him to take you home. Don't you ever walk down these streets ever again. You hear me?"He waved the money to me as he helped me get on the taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked me from his window

"Tell him." He ordered

"36th street, Oakwood Ave." I answered

"You heard her. Here's the money, you can keep the rest, but make sure the lady gets home safe and sound. _**Got it**_?" He replied to the driver.

I was grateful enough with what he had done that, therefore I wasn't upset he didn't walk me home himself. I was still traumatized that being alone in a car with a stranger didn't comfort as much as I wanted at the moment. As the middle aged man drove away I turned my back to the window and watched him walk away with his hands in his pocket and his head straight forward to where he was heading to. The icy fog in the cold air made him seem as if he disappeared into the night.

"Here we are miss…_miss_?" The taxi driver questioned again as I dazed out of my inner thoughts.

"Oh! Thank you so much." I whispered as I got out of the cab and walked into the apartment building.

As I opened the door I noticed the dishes were still piled on the sink, my bed was still undone, and the half-bitten toast was still on the counter.

It's funny…you know, how some things still stay the same while you change. Tonight, I couldn't tell **what**, but something inside me _altered_. I don't know though if it was for **better or for worse**, but my body felt foul as I saw red marks across my chest which those two assholes left. My right cheek was throbbing with pain under the red bruise they left as well. I walked into the shower and turned it all the way to _**cold**_, I wanted to my body to become numb so I could more easily forget what had happened. It was twelve in the morning and I slipped into bed. I glanced over and saw my clothes. My work uniform was torn; _I was going to have to buy a new one_. _And then_, I saw **his coat**. I had not realized it until now, that I did not give it back to him. I grabbed it slowly then it clutched it to my chest_. It smelled like smug cigarettes, fine alcohol, and laundry detergent_. I couldn't sleep the entire night. And no, it wasn't because I almost got raped, if not because I could not stop thinking about the green eyed hero_. I never even got to know his name_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The next morning I went to work and wore the new coat the stranger left with me. When I walked down the streets I felt safe and protected, as if it were a _shield_. I arrived at the diner in jeans and maroon long sleeve.

"Well, well, _new uniform_? Clare, what happened?" Lisa huffed

Oh Lisa…how I want to punch you.

I simply ignored her and went into the kitchen and asked for Joe, my manager.

"Clare? Where's your uniform, this is not tolerable in my work area." Joe said firmly

"I-I…_lost it_. I'm going to have to buy a new one; you could take it out of my paycheck."I replied

He stood there huffing and groaning in disappointment, with his foot tapping repeatedly, this was the third time I did something to upset the boss. I hope I wouldn't get fired.

"_Okay_. Today is the only day you could walk into work dressed like this. Get back to work." Joe sighed and went back to his own business.

Little did I know someone that someone was hearing the conversation.

"Clare, I know you like the palm of my hand sweetie. Tell me what really happened." Flo popped out of the counters and approached me with a worried look.

_Should I tell her?_

"Two guys…tried to…abuse of me last night." I said, as tears started forming in my eyes

Flo gasped and put her hands upon her face.

"Oh sweetie…are you okay? When did this happen?" She sighed

"I'm fine, _now_. Last night at around eleven." I said bleakly as I looked away.

"Oh dear lord! **That's it**. I'm taking you home every night now. Why didn't you ask for a ride home before?" She panted

"I didn't want to be a bother…besides you get out earlier than I do."

"Nonsense! I'll wait for you if I have to…sweetie you're like a daughter to me." She said and pulled me in for a hug

"Thank you."I smiled as I tried to prevent myself from crying. Flo was a lonely fifty-year old woman who never had kids, she was bitter, but it was because her husband died ten years ago and was just lonely. However, I knew deep down she was the nicest woman I had ever met.

We both went back to work.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Later at night Flo drove me home. I was happy that I had someone in my life that cared the least bit about me. A week passed by and every single night I had nightmares in which those two men tried to rape me, over, and over again. But each time, the stranger came just in time and _saved me_. I could not stop thinking about him and dearly hoped that I could see him one last time, to _**thank him**_.


	7. Something

Eli

It was a Tuesday morning, almost two weeks from the time I met that woman. I'm not going to deny it, she came to my mind once in a while, her beauty was unforgettable…_those lips_…_**those eyes**_. It was impossible for me to act as if I never saw her in my life. The only times she was off my mind was when I slept, ate, or was with another girl under the bed sheets. Not to mention me settling in my new apartment kept my mind pretty busy as well.

The place was pretty decent; it was moderate yet pleasing to the eye. Not that I'm rich, but let's just say I have enough money with me to live a lenient lifestyle. Over the weeks I had plenty of _**excitement**_, Adam and I tended to go to clubs and bars every night or so. The life here in Canada was so different yet so similar to the one I had back home in America. The standard of living was different, but the girls were still the same, so was their lack of common sense and promiscuity.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi…is this Michael?"A ditzy voice popped out

Who the fuck was Michael?…_Oh_…**Damn**!

A couple nights or so, I can't remember her name, but I told her my name was Michael, all I remember was the way she looked, red hair, brown eyes, slender body.

"Uhhh…_yeah_, who is this?"

"How could you forget my voice_? I moaned your name the entire night_." She giggled

"How did you get my number?"

"I saw it in your cell phone while you were in the bathroom the other night, I just wanted to call and see if you want to go out some time. Do you now remember me?" She sighed

Is she serious!

"_**No**_…_listen_… the other night…that was a **onetime thing**, I need to go. Bye." I quickly stated and hung up the phone, and then I called to block her number.

I went back to my own business.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

As Eli walked back to his living room, he walked casually towards his brown leathered-cushioned couch, he plopped himself down and turned on the television, to check the news. Eli could say a billion times over and over again that it did not bother him and that he knew he escaped his past for good. However, the truth was it scared the living shit out of him, he was wanted by the law and he was a fugitive from them.

The same questions ran through his mind every breathing second of his tortured conscience. _Do they have any idea where he is? Do they care? Do they believe he's alive? Will they capture him? Will he lose? _

'_Today from _'Most Wanted'_, we have to say there is Ted Phillips, he is a risky and intelligent fugitive…we believe he is hiding in Ontario, Canada, he is wanted for sexual assault and murder. Then there is John Mackey, he is a dangerous one and is believed to be last seen in New Hampshire of the United States. If you happen to see any of these criminals, please contact our hotline at 1-800-HELP._'

He flipped the channel and sighed in relief, then he looked at all the other news broadcasts, **but nothing**. No 'Elijah Goldsworthy'…nothing. Eli was relieved but he knew he had to still be pessimistic, he knows it is bad to get his hopes up and then have them crushed.

He walked to his bedroom and fell on his bed; he clutched a soft white pillow to his neck and fell asleep.

Then his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and found that it was Adam.

"Hello." His voice spit out from a groggily tone

"_Hey man? Were you sleeping?" _

"No, I just took a nap." He answered; after all it was eight at nighttime.

"_Oh, I'm really hungry you know…I was wondering if you want to go out and join me to grab a bite."_

Eli thought about for a while, he ate about an hour and a half ago…was he hungry? He thought about it and something in his mind **told him to go**, he felt as if it would be a **necessity**.

"Yeah, I could go for some coffee." He casually shrugged to the thought

"_Cool, I'll pick you up in ten."_ Adam dismissed the conversation

Eli went to his closet and picked out a gray long sleeve with a burgundy scarf, tonight was a cold night. Shortly after, Adam arrived and the two discussed along the ride where to go eat.

"So what are you in the mood in for?" Adam questioned

"I'm not hungry." Eli answered

"Then why'd you come if you're not going to eat." Adam replied suspiciously

"I don't know, I had that **feeling** to go out tonight, you know."

Adam kept his eyes on the road as Eli looked through the passenger's window and saw every girl that would stop and flash him a wink or so, he replied by shaking his head in amusement. He only thought 'Are girls that easy to get nowadays?'.

Adam then passed by the streets of that same night in which he saved the blue-eyed damsel in distress, he paused and looked away, **he wanted to get over it**.

" 'Joe's Good Grub'? Huh?" Adam sighed as his eyes narrowed down to the small diner up ahead

"You want to eat there?" Eli asked

"I've never been there…I love diners!" Adam squealed

Eli responded to that by rolling his eyes "I can tell machismo." He chuckled

Adam reached a stop and parked on the curb of the street. The diner was small and painted in white and blue, as they entered, the doors flung open, with wind flying in, I guess you could say they had a grand entrance, the place was lonely, only three old men were huddled in one booth and a woman with her daughter and son were sitting on the counter, they walked to the end of the corner where a small booth was and took their seat.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Clare**

I was at my job working in the back washing the dishes and materials, as I focused on my task with my hands forcefully rubbing the grease and ketchup stains left on multiple dishes, Lisa burst into the kitchen with a face as if she saw _god_ or _**something**_.

"Oh my goodness! Clare!" She squealed

"Yes?" I hymned as I whistled a soft tune

"The hottest guy I've ever seen just walked in the diner! He also came with a pretty cute friend too." She gossiped

"And?" Typical Lisa, she was always a bit too boy crazy.

"I just want to make it clear that I want to serve them tonight, the cute one is so handsome, he has gree-" She was interrupted

"Lisa! Go serve table eight!" Joe screamed from across the kitchen

Normally it would be Flo's screeching voice that would call, but tonight she got caught up with a severe cold and did not come to work, part of me was glad she stayed home and was getting better, another part wished she did come so I could have a ride home, I was scared to death to run into the same situation I did two weeks ago.

"That's my cue!" Lisa squealed and walked into the diner.

I returned to washing the dishes.

"Clare go fill up the ice machine after." Joe ordered

"Sure thing." I replied broadly

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eli**

I looked around the diner, it was…_homely_.

"God I can't decide what to get!" Adam exhaled as his eyes were plastered on the menu

"What are you getting?" He added

"I told you, I'm not hungry, I just came to tag along." I replied his same question for the third time

"Geeze just a que-"Adam was interrupted by a blonde girl with black eyes, a bit too…normal-looking if you ask me.

"Hey guys! What can I get you?" she asked, a bit too peppy and kept taking glances at me every two seconds.

"What's good here?" Adam asked

I groaned. I hated listening to ten-minute replies of food, that would just take forever, and I wanted to leave already. _I shouldn't have come_.

"Nevermind….I want a coke and a…._Joy Burger_." Adam said as his index finger pointed to the specialty written on the plastic menu.

"Oh and with no pickles." He added, he glared at my impatience

"What do you want cutie?" she stared at me as she batted her fake eyelashes

"I'm good." I replied

"Okay, you're order will be ready in ten minutes." She said as she bounced back into the kitchen

During half of those damn fifteen minutes, she came back every second asking if we needed more napkins or wanted something. _God she was annoying_.

"Man, she's totally crushing on you…_**cutie**_." Adam snickered

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes

"God why do you want to leave, I didn't force you to come." Adam complained

"I told you…I thought I _needed_ to go out, but I think I made a mistake." I explained

"Okay, I'll order my burger to go then, we could chill at your place. Just wait a couple more minutes okay." Adam offered

"Yeah sure. I'm going to go use the bathroom." I sighed and got up

After I finished my business, I noticed a woman walking out of the kitchen carrying a huge bucket of ice covering half of her upper body, she then looked as if she was going to fall, I didn't want her to have to clean-up that big mess after, _so why not_, I'm in a bad mood already, walking down in a puddle of water, would just piss me off even more. I walked quickly as I reached the tilting bucket; my hand met hers for an instant.

"Thank you-" She sighed as her face was revealed. Then those crystal-blue eyes I saw two weeks ago were in front of me at this moment.

"You?" She gasped as I placed down the bucket on the floor

"Small world isn't it?" I smirked

"CLARE! The ice!" A man yelled

"I uh-um…I got to go." She mumbled as she dragged the bucket of ice towards the front counter

So Clare is her name? Never have I met a 'Clare'.

I walked back to my table and sat down with Adam.

"I think my orders almost ready, we could go then." He spat

I glanced at her and saw her look back at me briefly as she smiled faintly and turned her head back to what she was doing.

"I'm kind of hungry _**now**_…let's stay for a while." I smiled

"What?" Adam gasped "But you just said that-"

Then the waitress came back and place Adam's plate down on our table.

"A joy burger and a coke." She smiled

"Eat." I said to Adam as I gestured my hand to his food, with a confused face he shrugged and began devouring his food.

"Is there anything else you two would like?" She grinned

"Um, yeah, we would like to have 'Clare', is it? To wait for us, hope you don't mind because we'll tip you both." I offered

Whatever-her-name-was's grin had disappeared.

"Sure thing." She groaned

"Thanks." I put on a fake smile

"Who's Clare?" Adam asked

"That's Clare." I pointed to the gorgeous woman behind the counter as she poured ice down the soda machine

"Woah!" His gaze searched across her beautiful, flawless face "You pig! I knew something had to change your patience of mind." Adam snorted and returned eating his food.

He didn't need to know that the same Clare standing there was also the one that I 'saved'.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Clare**

"Go serve table eight." Lisa huffed as she scooted her butt into the kitchen

I looked for table eight only to find, my savior and a friend of his.

"Hi." I smiled to him

"Hey." He replied smoothly as his friend switched glances between him and I

"You two know each other?" He asked

"_Not really_." My 'savior' replied

I cleared my throat. "What can I get you two?" I asked

"Black coffee and what's _good around here_?" He asked

His friend stood there and cocked an eyebrow at him

"Well, our customers' personal favorites are the chicken noodle soup and the deluxe burger."

"I'll go with the burger." He beamed

"Sure thing." I smiled and walked back to my job

_Was this a coincidence or what?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eli**

I'm not going to lie; I stalled time because I wanted to be near _Clare_. I wanted to know her more…_if you know what I mean_, and was going to build my way _up there_; she stood there beautiful with her tight waitress outfit which hugged her curves around her breasts and hips. The fact that her hair was tied up into a small ponytail made her look, I guess you could say adorable.

"Okay, I know where this is going, I should go, and I'm not coming home with you either way." Adam chortled suggestively

"_I hope I could get in there tonight_." I chuckled

_She does owe me anyway_.

"Okay, I need to visit a _friend _who lives around here anyways. I'm taking the car though." He smiled and left money on the table for his order and exited.

Shortly after Clare came back with my food.

"Okay, here we _go_, a black coffee and a deluxe burger." She nodded

I ate my food and asked for napkins back repeatedly, just to see her.

Then time went by and I noticed I was the last person in the diner.

She came back only to sweep the area.

"What time do you get out?" I asked abruptly

She lifted her gaze from the floor and smiled. "After I'm done sweeping."

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" I asked, I was hoping to have her have sex with me tonight.

"I…well, my ride isn't here today. But, you've done too much for me already I shouldn't be a bother." She blushed as she continued sweeping

"I insist, come on, I can't go home with a conscious on my mind." I smirked

"I guess I could, I'll be done in a minute or two." She grinned and started walking away.

I reached up to her and handed her the money.

"What? Oh no, it's on the house." She smiled and shoved the bills into my pocket.

"No, come on, I insist." I replied

"No, really, it's not even the least I could do." She begged

"Fine, but you should give 'your friend' her tip." I said

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure she was happy to do it for free, considering she has a little crush on you." She giggled

I smiled, as she walked into the kitchen and I exited through the door, waiting for her near the bus top of the street.

She then came out, with a small white sweater; I could tell she was still cold.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"You shouldn't walk me home, it's late and you probably live far from here."

"It's not a problem, I can take care of myself…_believe me_."

She nodded.

As we walked we began a conversation.

"So…I never really got to thank you properly for…helping me out the other night." She sighed

"Have you recovered?"

"Well…" She started as she stopped

"Well what?" I asked

"Well, not to be weird or anything, but I do keep having nightmares in which I experience again the moment, but…"She paused as she shifted her gaze away from me

"Yeah, go on."

"You always appear and them and save me from them over again. You must think I'm a creep." She groaned

"I'm actually flattered." I smiled as I patted her shoulder

Her rosy cheeks turned even redder, the fact that the moonlight captured her beautiful silhouette, impressed me in so many ways.

"So you work as a waitress I see."

"Yeah, not really my 'dream job' I guess you could say, but work is work right?" She stared into my eyes as we kept walking forward

"Of course."

"What do you work as?" She asked next

_Believe me, she doesn't want to know_.

"Well, I work at home." I replied

"Oh, I see, that's very interesting." She gave me an enthusiastic smile

"So are you originally from here?" I asked

"Not really, I was born here, but I used to live in another part of town."

"Oh, but you moved? You probably live with your parents now don't you?" I gave her the question as she paused slightly in her steps and continued walking

"Actually, I ran away, my parents…both weren't mother and father material, you know? I've been living here on my own for two years now." She sighed shakily

"I see, I didn't stick with my folks very much when I was younger either." I replied

_Did I really just tell her that?_

"Well, I guess we have something in common." She said

"I guess we do." I stared at her in such awe.

"Well, here we are." She stopped as she pointed to the red brick complex building

"Thank you so much…sorry but your name is?" she winced with her eyes

"Eli." I confessed

"Thank you _**Eli**_, feel free to come back to the diner anytime, I'll be glad to give you free food." She giggled

"I'd like that, but no thanks, maybe we could see each other some other time?" I offered

A smile spread around her face slowly

"Of course, it would be a pleasure of mine." She looked into my eyes, and then she interrupted the moment. "Oh! I almost forgot! I never returned your coat, it's inside my apartment, and it was an awfully nice gesture of you to let me borrow it, the _other time_." She thanked

"Keep it, I have other coats."

"Thank you so much…for everything." She replied and tip-toed her way up to give me a kiss on the cheek. She walked into the building

At first my intention was to get her to sleep with me tonight, but she was different. Something about her seemed fragile, like a porcelain doll, I seen that worried look in her eyes before. They were in mine whenever I looked at myself in the mirror.

I came to a conclusion that…I would like to get to know 'Miss Clare' a bit more.

We'll see where this goes? Reviews make me squeal like Clare when she sees Eli!


	8. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

One week later.

**Eli**

"Oh! Luke! Please…be gentler!" The brunette called under me as I pushed my hips faster and faster inside her.

"I don't do gentle." I scoffed at her

My back fell onto the mattress and I quickly disposed of the condom. Her, on the other hand laid there breathless.

"That was amazing." She sighed

"Yeah, well...you were alright." I replied annoyed.

"Up for a round two?" She panted on my neck as her fingers moved in a circular motion across my chest.

"I think I've had enough. Listen I'm going to head out now." I said.

"What? I was hoping you would stay,_ I could convince you_." She said seductively, and then she scooted her body closer to mine and tried to lean in for a kiss.

I jerked away.

"I told you, I'm leaving, I didn't ask for your damn permission." I grunted as I got out of bed and started dressing.

"Will you call me? Luke?" She asked desperately as she stood up and clutched the sheets to her chest.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I lied

"Good." She smiled and grabbed her flimsy nightgown and walked me to the door.

"I don't need you to walk me." I said with venom in my tone.

"I just want to say goodbye." She asked instead of saying

"Bye." I nonchalantly said and exited her loft.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I walked into my apartment and sighed at the dirty dishes piled at the sink. It was two in the morning, and I was exhausted, I slipped out of my clothes, only to be left in my boxers and went to sleep.

I sighed and groaned at everything, my life had no thrill, fucking a girl was pointless; I never got any real pleasure from it at all. Occasionally, Clare popped in my mind once in a while, I didn't have her number, but I knew where she lived. So I decided to go to her apartment and see if I could find her, the thought of her was dancing in my mind every day, it started to become annoying.

When I reached the building, I walked inside, clueless of which apartment would be hers. Then I saw an old woman smoking a cigar, and decided to ask her.

"Hey? Do you by any chance know where 'Clare' lives?"

She stood the emotionless and puffed a smoke out.

"She has blue eyes, curly hair. Really beautiful." I continued

She coughed and threw her cigarette down on the ground and stepped on the ashes.

She pointed to the door across the hall. "She's at work though; if you want I can leave her a message for you, handsome." She replied dully

"Okay...sure." I said as I pulled out a scratch of paper and grabbed a pen from the woman after asking for one and wrote down my number.

"Can you tell her, 'Eli' came by." I asked

"No problem, but if she doesn't call, don't blame it on me." She sighed and stuffed the note in her pocket and left.

Damn, I was so stupid, how is an old bat going to remember to give her a note. The old woman would probably forget.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Clare**

Work was rough today and hard enough with my mind wandering back to Eli. He said he wanted to go out sometime, but he never came by the diner, so I was losing hope bit by bit.

"Clare, sweetie, business is slow today, you can go home. The sun is still out, do you think you could walk home alone?" Flo asked

I looked outside the window, and sure enough it was still early, four in the afternoon to be exact.

"Yeah, of course." I smiled

"Hey Clare! A friend of mine told me, they opened this new club, not too far from here, want to come with me? I hear a lot of cute guys go there?" Lisa said suggestively as she came out of the kitchen.

"Maybe some other time." I said softly

"Okay, just tell me when and where." Lisa giggled and went back to serving other customers.

When I arrived home, Bertha, a nosy neighbor was outside my apartment waiting for me. She always stopped by and asked to borrow a cup of sugar from me.

"Hello. Bertha, do you need more sugar?" I asked as I fumbled through my purse for my keys.

"Nah. But, some man named Emby, or Elliot... came by and left you his number." She sighed and gave me a note

"How did he look like?" I asked

"Mmm... he was handsome, green eyes, dark hair, by the way in need of a haircut if I may say so..." She stared off into space

"Oh! Well...thanks." I smiled and went inside my apartment.

I opened the note and saw Eli's name written on it with his number. I hesitated whether to call or not, I didn't want to seem desperate, but a week was too long in my book.

So with sweaty palms and hesitation I dialed his number.

After five rings he answered.

_"What?" _He asked in a rude voice, my confidence was crushed in that instant.

"Oh, if this is a bad time-"

_"Clare?" _He asked in a nicer voice.

"Sorry, if you're busy, I could call some other time." I offered shyly

_"Uh, no of course not, I was just expecting a call from someone else, that's why. I see you got my number after all?" _He said

"Yes." I only managed to say

_"So, I left the number with you because, I want to see you again." _He said with so much confidence

"Really? Well, I have to work the rest of the week." I sighed

_"What about now?" _He suggested

"Well, now seems fine."

_"Great, then I'll be at your place in an hour, sound good?" _

"Sure. See you then." I sighed and hung up.

I haven't been on a date or anything since two years ago, I was so thrilled. As soon as Eli hung up I canned my apartment and was content to know that it was clean, although I was ashamed of the situation I was living in, I figured that Eli got the idea that I'm poor considering he knows what my job is and how the building I live in looks like. I quickly took a shower and changed into a black buttoned shirt that was slightly revealing along with some casual jeans and fluffed my hair up a bit. I was really nervous and pacing back in forth in my apartment, and then the doorbell rang.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eli**

I arrived at Clare's, and was in a crappy mood previously, since Adam and I got in an argument over how I am supposed to live my life, which is the reason why I answered the phone to Clare in a rude way. I was in no mood to go out tonight, but I needed something to release my tension.

When she answered the door, I was immediately stunned at the view. She looked so breathtaking, and that top she was wearing...it was tight in the perfect areas.

"Hey." She smiled at me

"Hey to you too." I smirked and entered her apartment, which wasn't the most...modest.

"So...do you want something to drink?" she asked shyly

"I'm good; I just wanted to see you again."

"Me too." She looked away as she bit her lip, which something about that drove me crazy.

I sighed and walked over to her couch; still in the bad mood Adam put me in, which according to her was clearly noticeable.

"Something wrong?" she took a seat next to me and looked into my eyes

"Just...forget it." I looked back to her. I really wasn't one to talk about my feelings and all that crap.

"You could tell me, I'm usually a good listener." She smiled

"Just a friend, I got in an argument with that's all." I said

"Oh, I see..."She drifted off and an awkward silence followed after, which was new to me.

"So, how have you been?" I cleared my throat

"Good." She stated and looked away again.

I always thought patience was a virtue, but with all this sexual tension going on, only one thing ran through my mind. Screw awkward silences.

Next thing I know I grab her by the waist and pull her into a kiss, at which she gasped, her lips were smooth and warm as I sucked on her bottom lip and her mouth obliged to my every move, my tongue begged for entrance, which she welcomed and hungrily kissed me.

"You have pretty eyes." I said between the kiss

She moaned and whispered "How- _kiss_ -long? - _kiss_"

"How long what?" I asked as we stopped the kiss for a moment

"How long, have you wanted to kiss me?" She continued

"Since I first saw you, how long_ have you wanted to kiss me_?" I turned the tables

"Is it even necessary at this point?" She asked as she attacked my neck kissing it hungrily, and moans escaped my lips.

I skimmed my mouth down to her clavicle and began sucking onto her there, her arms snaked my neck and I grabbed her by the hips. Breaking off the kiss, I moved my lips along her cheek and whispered in to her ear, "Clare, I want to fuck you so hard." those words came out in a hoarse tone.

She pulled away for a moment and looked into my eyes, her own crystal eyes dilated with lust, she confessed. "I haven't had sex in two years...please be gentle." She asked seductively as her hands hanged onto my shoulders.

Gentle? Did she not know who I was? No.

"I can't promise you that." I answered

"Trying doesn't hurt." She shot back

"Fine, I'll try sweetheart." I smiled as she led me to her bed.

_**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update, but second semester has so much more work than first. I honestly do not know when I could update next, just be patient**_


	9. Free As A Bird

**Eli**

My tongue entered her mouth and grazed her neck next. She moaned at each kiss I gave her, I immediately discarded her shirt and looked at her in her bra, suddenly she pulls away.

I groan at the loss.

"What?" I ask

She averts her gaze and stands up from her bed side and crosses her arm around her chest, in shame.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this." She sighs

If words were made to describe at the loss and rejection I just had with her, I would clearly express them, but instead fury ran across my eyes. I was so close, and all of a sudden it's ruined. In my mind I stay shock and speechless. I was never rejected.

"Excuse me?" I ask in disbelief

She travels to the floor, picks up her shirt and puts it on, she walks to me slowly.

"I really didn't mean to take things far; I just thought we were going to talk tonight." She replies

I move away from her and put on my Oscar-worthy performance.

"It's uh-okay." I say as if I don't care, when in fact I dearly want to strangle a kitten.

"I really…look, I'm really sorry, but I just can't sleep with a guy I don't even know his last name." She reasoned.

I laughed at this, at her really. It's a shame, to know girls all your life that would throw themselves at you in a second, and for once have one reject you out of the blue.

"I don't have one. Does that answer your question?" I replied as I reached for my discarded shirt and put it back on as well.

"How could you not have a last name?" She said

"Simple, I didn't have a dad who decided to give me his, or a sober mother who remembered hers."

She looked away, regretting she asked me that question and started breathing heavily. I did know my last name, but why did she need to know it?

"You know…my mother was an alcoholic as well." She stuttered and looked back at me for my response.

"That's interesting." I say irritated.

I buckle my pants back on and put my shoes on, as she eyes my every movement attentively.

She places her hand on my shoulder gently and I ignore her touch, still angry at the fact that she decided to act like a tease.

"Eli, maybe in some other time, we could, you know? But, I want to know you better, before we take things to that level."

I snarl at the comment.

"Look Clare, I'm going to say this once and you need to hear well, 'cause I'm not going to repeat it, but, I'm not looking for anything serious with anybody. I don't want to lead you on or hear complaints from you in the future, but there's only one thing I want from you, and you're smart enough to figure that out." I say in a harsh tone, partially regretting it.

She looks into my eyes and desperately searches for any traces of a lie I just said, but she realizes the truth.

"I knew this from the start; I just thought you were different for a second." She speaks

"I thought girls would know by now that all guys are the same."

"We do, we just have trouble accepting it." She says in a monotone, "I, I- thought that night when you saved me, that there was some chivalry in you and-"

"Listen Clare, you can't judge a person of a simple action. What kind of sick fuck would I be if I walked away and let those two guys take advantage of you, I just did what's right in my human nature. Sorry if you thought that." I groan and turn away from her, watching the door for my exit.

"You're right." She mumbles calmly.

"Well, sorry to waste your time, but I like to be straight-forward and well...I'm living my life by the second, not wasting it." I say as I walk towards her door

"Wait." She gasps

I turn around and I look at her, I nod, waiting for her response.

She walks towards me and unbuttons my shirt. Leads me back to her bed in the same position she previously did several minutes ago, my eyes just follow her every move.

_She caved in._

"No teasing this time." I mumble in her ear

She nods shakily at my words.

I push her on the bed and she becomes my toy in an instant. I pull of her clothes and can't help but stare at her ample breasts. I cup her ass as I tear her panties away, she moans at each grasp I give her, and throws her head back in ecstasy.

She looks into my eyes and her small hand slid down into my cock. She gave it a squeeze; I at that point knew she was an experienced woman.

"_Fuck_." I gasp

I caress her breast as I give sloppy kisses around them, all the tension from the moment I saw her releases bit by bit.

"E-Eli! Please, slower." she gasps out of breath as my body crushes hers

"Sorry, Clare, but I'm in charge here." I sneer

She places kisses on my neck and roams her hands on my back, I look back at her body once more that I haven't grown tired of for one second. I lick my licks, captivated by the sight and I suck sweet kisses on her clavicle, earning moans from her that which turns me on more and more at the sound. Her muscles contracted at the soft squeeze I gave to each of her breasts, making sure none of them were unattended at any moment. Her hands were placed on my stomach as she raked them across my abs, back and forth.

"D-do you have?" She gasps as I continue kissing her body.

"Hmm." I mutter not wanting to draw distance from her divine body.

"Protection."

I grab my pants and search in my pockets; I pull it out as she sighs in relief. I roll it on, with her eyes fixated at the ceiling, I walk balk to her and place myself in the same position I was in previously.

She gasped as she felt my cock press against her entrance. "Ah." She moaned.

My eyes collide with her blue eyes dilated with lust and pleasure.

A whimper escapes from her lips, "Don't stop," she said shakily

"Clare...you're so damn tight." Her nails were digging into my skin as I increased the pace. Groans were shooting out of my mouth and instinct took over.

"You're mine." I growl, and my thrusts increase their speed as her body squirms at the dialogue I speak.

The sensation I felt with her body against mine was more addicting and powerful than a mere drug, the incredibly sexy faces she made, fulfilled a hunger within me no one has achieved until now. The way she bit her lip was drawn to perfection, compared when I saw other girls attempt it. To Clare, all these movements came natural to her, while others used it to try and seduce me, I'm not going to lie, it worked on several occasions, but none sparked a fire in my body the way she did.

I thrust into her several more times, until I pulled out.

Our breathing and heartbeats increased erratically, as our bodies were laid side to side.

It wasn't until I saw her turn to me, that I realized it was time for my regular cue: to leave.

"So...that was good." I only manage to say, when in fact her performance left me speechless.

"Yeah...I'm guessing this is the part where you take off and never see me again, right?" She sighs, as she walks away to her closet, reaching for a night gown.

I certainly didn't expect that.

"How..." I question, how did she know me so well, was she a psychic.

"I've been through this cycle before, say no more Eli, I'll pretend I never even had your number, and if I ever run into you, I'll act as if we never met. _Happy_?" She turns away, and although she can deny it all she wants, I heard the pain and hurt in her voice.

"Well, _what_ if I want to see you next week, same time, and same place." I say

"What do you mean, fuck buddies?" She groans.

"That's a harsh term for it, more like, an affair." I correct

"So, you'll just come to me whenever you're in mood for having sex?" She asks in disbelief.

"That's the thing; you won't be the only one I will come too."

"I'm not surprised."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I told you, I've been through this cycle before, hell I wouldn't be any more shocked to know that you had sex with some other girl last night."

"Hey, if you caved in tonight it must be for a damn good reason, too, so I already know that you enjoyed the time you had with me tonight and most certainly want more of it as well." I retort.

She looks away for a moment and looks back at me with a pained expression.

"No strings attached." She blurts, and walks back to her closet, pulling out the same coat I gave to her weeks ago.

I look at her confused.

"Here, it's cold tonight… just bring it back to me next week." She sighs.

"I'll call you." I smirk and give her a kiss on the cheek, going back to grab my clothes and dress in them.

I exit her apartment and smile in satisfaction. This could work out, I get sex from a gorgeous girl I have no emotional feelings, so I won't get hurt **_right?_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Elijah Goldsworthy, you are so wrong._**

**_

* * *

_**

So, now Clare and Eli have an affair going on, Eli thinks he won't get hurt in the end, so he thinks!

Sorry I took long, update this weekend! :)


	10. In My Life

**So, heres an early chapter, becuase I'm going to visit my grandparents over the weekend, right afterschool tomorrow.**

You guys will learn a bit more about Clare's past in this chapter. And understand why she's willing to put up with Eli's douchy behavior.

* * *

**Clare**

**_Wanted_**. That's all I ever desired.

Eli isn't the man I thought he was, he isn't the knight in shining armor. _He isn't my savior_. But he's someone who brings a fiery attraction within me, a need that now pulsates through my veins, and makes my muscles contract rapidly at just one look he offers to me._ It's as if he has me under spell_, I can't explain it and I rather not, because I would then find the reason, why I am so desperate not to be alone. He 's given me a taste of him, and when his tongue lusciously kissed me, I realized, _What in God's name am I doing? _Having sex with a guy I barely met, this isn't me or the way I thought I should behave. Darcy's voice clouded my conscious.

_Clare, you deserve respect, not like me, look at me I'm pregnant, don't repeat my mistakes._

That was the last thing, Darcy ever told me before Peter and her left town. Peter loved her, more than Darcy could ever love him.

At least she's safe. _But miserable_.

Reese. My first boyfriend, my first **_everything_**.

_"What's your name cutie?"_

_"I-I'm Clare."_

_"Reese."_

Afternoons in the ravine with the seniors, partying each weekend, was the gateway to a reputation, as a freshman. The one guys wanted to be paired with, and the one some girls looked down upon, but secretly desired. Yeah. I was that girl. The girl who would come to school in pretty little dresses, showing a bit of skin. No, I didn't drench myself in makeup. Drugs? Yes, it was the pressure I had to live up to. Sex? Well, I wouldn't be every jock's, and bad boy's dream girl if I was a Mary Sue, now would I? So yes, sex was a must, and deep down, that's what I hated the most.

My first time was in a motel after my winter formal, Reese thought it would be romantic, but the smell of rotting feet wasn't really the mood setter. After that, series of sex followed, and he got tired. I broke it off with him, before he could.

_"Well, we had fun." _

Those were the last words Reese spoke to me. _Fun_? Even, to this day, I sob to the painful memory.

K.C.

Charming, smooth, popular, athletic, handsome, the list could go on if you saw K.C. from a mile away.

Jealous, hurtful, manipulative, horn-dog, if you knew him like I did.

Where we met?

At a beach party. _Of course _K.C. would ask me out on a date, while I was donning my black two piece in the hot summer weather.

It didn't take long until our three month anniversary, when he took me to his mom's apartment and we did it in his room. Passionate, I'll give you when K.C. and I had sex. He was rough when he would be near me. He always said my body was temple, and you know what? I blushed. At. Every. Single. Comment._ Boy, was I naive_.

Then, he said it. He said those three words that we girls could believe in a second, fall head over heels for, become putty in their hands. I never felt the same, but my stupid young self thought it was 'true' and I said them back to him.

Sex every fucking Friday night and sometimes Saturday afternoons. I never once felt a spark with his skin against mine. I felt repulsion. To make matters worse, him telling his friends what we did on our own time was embarrassing.

_"Yeah, she's a screamer, and every time I lick her nipple, she does the sexiest face. She's an animal in bed."_

K.C. wasn't talking about me, he was talking about Jenna.

Then there's Mom, and let's not forget Randall.

Randall called me and Darcy profanities. Slapped us in the cheek once in a while, a tug on our heads, our a bruise in our eyes and necks, while he went out in the streets every night paying our rent money to fuck a random woman. Mom just sat there with the bottle in her hand and shrugged.

_"Dammit! All the fucking women in this house are a piece of shit! I've got a cunt for a wife, and two whores for daughters!"_

Where were you to tell us to have self-respect? Where were you when I learned how to walk, when I received straight, A's in school, when I needed you?

_"Mom, stop drinking, the doctor says it's bad for you."_

_"Honey...what's the, worse...that could happen."_

_"Please, mom, for me and Darcy."_

_"Oh, pish-posh! You guys ruined my life, so don't you dare try telling me what good for me, when you screwed it all up!"_

Sorry. I know you wanted to be a writer, ever since you were a little girl. I found your stories once in you 'secret' box and read it, you've inspired me mom. I wanted to be a writer too, but I guess history repeats itself. I'm sorry for ruining your dreams, I can relate.

I desire to be wanted, and for once a bit of hope lit up inside of me when I met Eli.

_"I thought girls would know by now that all guys are the same."_

Not all Eli, can't promise you that. But me. **I know**, I know that once you exit the door, you'll call me in two days, not next week, because, I know guys like you. And as much as I desire to be wanted, all of you desire to fulfill that want for your selfish purposes. You might not even call, you'll probably just come barging through my door, push me on the bed and do the same you did tonight.

But, I hope you'll let me know when you get tire of me and leave.

I might be wrong, you may come next week, like you promised, and that's only because you found someone else to fill your the next couple of days. They might be skinnier than me, prettier, smarter, better. And that's okay, because I'm used to it.

I don't care anymore, because you were my last hope. I know I deserve better, but life keeps going and I can't wait a second more until prince charming comes, because I'm wasting my time. This is the real world. Chivalry is dead, and you killed it.

I don't mind being used, because as a matter of fact I enjoy it. I love your touch. I love that thrill, only you could make me feel. I love your every movement. And, I love having someone, not being alone, filling that empty space I loathe.

But, the scary thing is, that from the moment you 'saved' me, I took one look in your eyes and I was hooked. I know you see me as some toy, as another 'one' in your little black book, and soon I'll become history, and another girl will go through with what I am going through today, just like ones before me had. Because...

I think I'm in love with you. For real.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Did it suck, probably.**

**This is only a small glimpse of her past, as the story will go on, I will uncover Eli's past as well, and Clare's even more.**

P.S: Did you guys see the see the sneak peek of Jesus Etc? WTF! Fitz seemed so sweet, and Clare and Eli call that a kiss? FADAM got more action than that! :(


	11. I Call Your Name

**Eli**

"It's just your typical no strings attached fling." I said nonchalantly.

Here I was at my apartment, having a typical guy's night with Adam, bragging to him about Clare. It's been three days since I last saw her, and even after being with her, I still couldn't stop thinking about her, and the pleasure she gave me.

"_A fling_? You don't even want to touch a girl after you have sex, where is this leading to Eli?" Adam turned off the television, and gave all his attention towards me.

"Nothing. That's the best part, I just fuck her and take off, and do the same to another girl, and Clare doesn't mind." I smiled.

"Eli. Clare's a chick; you know there are always strings attached. She's going to end up hurt."

"When did that ever stop me?" I replied coldly.

"Okay, man. I just hope that when she has enough, she doesn't come and castrate your balls out of pure hate." Adam chuckled.

"Doubt that will happen, she's different."

He nodded.

"Hey, I have to ask. Out of all the girls you've been with, and dump a second after, how come with Clare it's..._what I'm trying to say is_, why are you still with her? I mean, she's gorgeous for crying out loud, but you've been with other hot girls too, so what is it that makes you stick around?"

I don't know.

"I guess, she's just...less annoying, she's smart, not dumb. She has a personality, and she's really innocent. Not in a saint type of way, just as in...she doesn't mean any harm." I breathed.

"If she doesn't mean any harm, then why are you going to harm her. I've seen your past hook-ups, and I've got to say you were way too harsh some times. What are you getting out of this, Eli?"

"I don't have a clue Adam, but I'm enjoying myself. Using her for sex is fine by me, I frankly don't give a damn if she ends up hurt." I sneered.

He shook his head disapprovingly at me. "You are fucked up, my friend." He said and looked at the time. "I got to go, I have a late shift at the record store. See ya."

"Oh, before I forget, there's a bar I've passed by and I wanted to try it out, want to come sometime next week?" Adam added, as he stood by the door.

"Probably, I'll see." I replied.

"Just call me if you're bored, then." He dismissed and exited out the door.

I went to the bathroom getting ready to take a shower, when I bumped into the mirror, which was apparently broke, and a tiny shard of its glass poked me.

"Fuck." I hissed and ignored the draw of blood and decided to wash it off with a shower.

After, I realize I had nothing to do, and the memories of Clare lying naked in my arms biting that lip of her was all too tempting for me to forget.

This was beginning to be a problem.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Clare**

"Order up!" Flo ringed across the diner.

"Someone's in a good mood." I smiled at her.

"Honey, business is booming today, and the tips are ridiculous! I think I'm going to buy that new leathered purse I've had my eye on for a while now at the boutique." She chuckled.

"When is it your break?" I asked.

"In about five. You?"

"Same." I replied.

"I need a smoke break, badly. Lisa does too, we can play cards later. Hope you brought your extra tips as usual." Flo grinned.

"I'm going to sit this one out, and watch you leave Lisa penniless. I've got to save for my rent money."

"I understand, let me give this last order and tell Lisa to meet me in the back."

I nodded and went to search for Lisa. Playing poker was a habit we picked up at work, to pass the time. It was a good way to also gossip, Flo would always tell Lisa and I stories from her previous marriages and younger days, while Lisa would ramble on at the past hook-ups she had, and guys she would meet and date.

We gathered at the back of the kitchen and placed three small chairs up against a wall.

"I hope you've brought your A-game today Flo, I've been practicing." Lisa smiled.

"Oh, hun, practice won't cut it." Flo snapped. Then she glanced over me. "Clare, you've been awfully quiet the past three days, what's wrong."

Lisa looked up from her cards and studied my facial expression. "I've seen that look before. It's a guy isn't it!" Lisa squealed, her blonde hair bouncing at the movement.

I blushed. "Of course it's always a guy with you Lisa, when isn't it." Flo snarled, pulling out a cigar.

"Hey, if I want to have a good time, and I'm single that doesn't make me a slut, whore, or a skank. I'm not committed or messing with others people's relationships."

"Then what does it make you?" Flo asked as she blew a puff.

"A player." Lisa laughed. Flo cocked an eyebrow at her and said, "You know, back in my days, we called you type of girls harlots-"

"_Yeah, yeah_, back when George Washington cut down a cherry tree, and dinosaurs roamed the earth." Lisa laughed. "_So_, back to you Clare. Is this guy cute?"

"Yeah, Clare. If you're seeing someone, please spill. Ever since I met you, every guy that has walked into this diner set their eyes on you, and you ignore them. Not to mention, some were handsome gentleman." Flo agreed.

"I'm not really seeing him, we are just friends." I continued.

"Friends, huh? Elaborate..." Lisa said, placing her cards on the table.

"Well, we just talk and hang out with each other."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at me, while Flo sheepishly smiled.

"At this age and time, a guy cannot be friends with a girl and _just _hang out. There's more, and you don't want to tell us. You can trust us, I mean, Flo and you are my only friends." Lisa laughed dryly.

"I wouldn't consider us friends, sweetheart." Flo joked, and gave Lisa a pat on the shoulder. "Lisa's right sweetie, you can trust us, if you need anything, we're here."

"I just don't know how to explain this, but I guess I could." I said, while they both nodded at me to continue. "Well, Lisa should know who he is. He's been at the diner before." I said.

"Is it that Mark guy that slapped your ass, once?" Lisa asked.

"_Excuse me_?" Flo gasped.

"It's nothing, just a typical perverted bastard." I muttered. "_No_, actually, Flo, you were sick that day and Lisa served him-"

"Oh my! Shut up! You mean its green eyes?" Lisa squealed.

I nodded.

"Green eyes? Who's he?" Flo asked.

"Just the most gorgeous man alive. Flo, you _should have seen him_, he would have send you into cardiac arrest. He had these plump lips, beautiful silky hair, and these green eyes!"

I looked over at Lisa and giggled at her comment about Eli. Flo quirked an eyebrow at me and said, "Forget, Lisa's raging hormones and go on."

"Well, he and I, we have been intimate, he doesn't want a relationship, but he does want to keep seeing me." I sighed.

Flo's lips were slightly parted and her eyes squinted shocked. Lisa stood there with her jaw dropped and a concerned look.

"_Sweetie_..." Flo was about to say something.

"Clare, you are aware at what this guy is aiming for right? I've been through this a couple of times, he's in it for the sex only." Lisa interrupted, and Flo looked over at me. "Honey, you deserve respect, why are you going to go through with this?"

"I know, it's stupid of me and very low, but I just... I need company, and I haven't met a guy that makes me feel, so, _alive_ the way he does. Besides, he was straight-forward from the beginning and I agreed to no strings attached." I replied and they sat there staring at the floor intently.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Flo said.

"Yeah, but a piece of advice Clare. From personal experience of course. You're going to get hurt in the end, and if I were you I would get that idea stuck in that little pretty head of yours, that he's going to have a good time with other girls, so that shouldn't stop you from having fun as well. Either you play the game, or get played." Lisa added.

"Trust me, I know." I replied.

"Break is over!" Joe yelled from across the kitchen and we hurried quickly back to work.

"Honey, just be careful, alright. I said it before, you're like a daughter to me, and I know the need to feel, wanted. I've been there and done that, so I can't judge you because it's a desperate feeling that can only be fulfilled with the company of another man. I'm just saying, Lisa is right. Don't let this guy think you're going to waste your time only on him. You have to show him that you have a life too, or else he'll use you like a dirty cloth." Flo said to me and went back into the diner.

After business calmed down and I was allowed to go home, Flo drove me to my apartment.

"Remember to bring that tupperware I let you borrow tomorrow." Flo told me, at which I simply nodded.

"Have a good night." She smiled warmly at me and drove away.

When I came home, I washed the dirty dishes left on the sink and looked at the time: 11:21.

I sighed and walked over to the couch to watch television. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_I'm coming over in a couple of minutes_." Eli declared rather than asked.

Before I could even answer, Eli hung up. Nonetheless, I was glad. Just like I thought, here he was bored and turned to me, I thought of Lisa and Flo's advice, it wasn't time for me to use it. Eli seemed like a nice guy, as if he cared, maybe he and I could have something more than sex. Maybe, I should stop getting my hopes up, and realize that he's nothing but a-

The door knocked, and I peered over the glass hole and saw that it was him, at the same time I realized I was still in my work uniform and looked like shit.

I opened the door and he entered, as if he owned the place. "Eli." I breathed.

He walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, he gestured the empty space for me to come and sit with him. I obeyed.

"It's late." I said.

"I know." He mumbled, he turned to look at me. "You really did get out of work barely, huh?" He said, obviously noticing my uniform.

"It was a busy day." I explained.

His hand crept up to the bottom of my dress and placed it on my thigh. He turned around to face towards me, and he wasted no time at invading his tongue into my mouth. He tugged impatiently at the zipper of my dress and fidgeted with the plastic blue buttons at the top. He opened them forcefully, but gently enough to draw no damage. I moaned in between the kisses and felt him get harder against me. I wrapped my arms around him and let him take action with me, his lips traced down to my collarbone sucking on it gently. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I thought you said you would call me in a week." I gasped at my previous loss of breath.

"I thought I would be busy." He replied dully.

"Busy with what?" I asked politely.

"That's my business." He scoffed.

His attitude was beginning to be a problem, but all was forgiven once he pulled against me and lifted me up, practically dragging me to bed. He pushed me down and laid on top of me, bowing down once more to kiss his previous spots. I gasped at each touch he gave me, the fact that he was in control, making me feel good was more than anything anybody has given me, I enjoyed this rare moment to the fullest.

He pulled my dress away leaving me in my black lace bra and underwear. He groaned aggressively at the sight. "Lace? God, Clare, you don't know what that does to me."

He spoke and ran his hands down my body back and forth, forth and back, repeating the cycle.

I took off his long sleeve stripping it away as he stretched out his muscles, at the contact, I teased with his belt for a while until it was discarded along with his boxers.

The straps of my bra slid down and his hands reached for my back to unclasp it, and remove my panties.

His hands groped my breasts gently and hovered his face at the crook of my neck, while he pulled away. "You're on the pill right?"

I nodded, and with hesitation at its best accompanied with lust, he entered me and thrust himself in a few times before he pulled out, and his heavy body collapsed over mine and rolled over to my side.

Pants were being repeatedly echoed, my muffled screams were a success in the end and his breathing chest heaved beautifully, I only gained the want to trace my fingers across it. Afraid he would jerk away or push me away, I took the risk and laid my head on his shoulder blade, with my palm fully touching the skin above his breathing heart.

He looked at me for a second, and the unexpected happened, he grabbed my palm and gave a small peck on it.

He sighed and looked at me, "Do you still walk home alone?"

"I have a friend from work that drives me." I replied and got out of bed reaching for my underwear, his hand grasped my wrist before I could move.

"Stay." He commanded, I blushed at his control.

I looked at him over a saw a scrape at his bare back, I looked at him and gestured to the part of his skin, "What happened?"

"Stupid accident. So I'd rather tell you I got into an ugly fight at a bar." He chuckled.

I placed my finger tips on it to see if it was fresh, my question was answered once he hissed at the touch, and a small trace of blood caught on me.

"Wait here." I said, his expression was confused, but I knew what to do.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eli**

She got out of bed and reached her underwear to dress and grabbed a robe, she walked to her kitchen and took a while before she came out.

"Come here." She ordered softly at me, and I wondered what she was up to.

"What are going to do?" I asked.

She held in her hands a container of coffee grounds.

"Don't ask questions and come." She smiled.

"I don't know what the fu-"

"Forget I asked, you know I got a cut once too on my back when I was ten, five times bigger than that." She continued and sat next to me with the container in her hands.

"Sounds entertaining." I replied annoyed.

"That's not the interesting part though, it was how I got it." She replied and inched closer to my face to give me a peck on the lips.

"Really then? Enlighten me." I snapped.

"It's a funny story, you see where I lived there were a bunch of drug dealers..." She paused waiting to see if I wanted her to continue.

I raised my eyebrows, "Go on." I said

"I being ten and all, would go with my friends and try to see the stuff they would do there, we would see some teens getting high and doing stuff ten year olds shouldn't see, so one day we actually entered the area and kids were high out of their minds. They were smoking out of a bong right, so then one of them stupidly offered me to try it. I didn't know what it was I thought it was game or something so I agreed-"

I laughed at this, "Really? You were that stupid?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "_So then_, my other friends got jealous and tried to swipe it away from me because they wanted to try it too. I tugged on it and out of nowhere, it flies out into the air, does a 360, falls into the ground, cracks, and I trip on top of it, my back is scraped cut, and they fled the scene. I stayed in that place for three whole days until some old man found me and took me to the hospital, I got seven-hundred stitches." She said with a serious face.

"You've got to be bull-shitting, I'm not stupid." I said at the lame story she just told me.

"Oh are you? Because while I told you this, I distracted you and was able to rub coffee grounds on your scar so the wound would close." She smiled.

Sure enough when I turned around coffee grounds were smothered on my cut and the bleeding and stinging stopped.

"_You little devil_." I snarled and attacked her with a sloppy kiss.

She pulled away and began caressing my face, I rejected the movement.

I was knew to all of this cuddling and the the thought of it made me shudder and feel repulsion.

"I've got to go, you have work tomorrow." I said harshly, almost regretting it, getting myself out of her bed and began to change.

She sat there with a blank expression, "Okay."

"I'll, uh- call you for the next time, alright?" I sighed and exited out her door.

She was different alright, aside from being beautiful. She had a good sense of humor and was considerate. But I had to be harsh, my past can catch up with me any moment and she in it would just be an obstacle. I needed to enjoy myself and not give a damn if she suffers in the end. _I'll make sure of that_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

And so a month passed, Eli went in and out of Clare's apartment numerously. Other girls came and left for Eli, but _damn..._ she was always the one Eli could never get bored of. It was true, he used her like a dirty as what Flo would describe, and she didn't care one bit. He remained cold and distant with her, and was even at a close success to refrain himself from developing any feelings for her. Nights would come, clothes were shed, an erotic and spontaneous intercourse would occur between the two. The touch he gave her was more fulfilling and addicting, nights like these became like a drug for the both. A passion so adequate and decisive could be the least of what Clare now felt for Eli, but feelings were not mutual.

Eli would go out into the streets find another girl to touch and use, while Clare sat back and took the attitude and treatment given to her. Eli was more than pleased to know he was the only one to touch her, to kiss her, to make her a woman. He knew he owned her, and that satisfaction was a pure joy to Eli.

Clare was growing tire of this, but never complained. She got what she wanted: desire, passion, lust, _love_.

Then the question arises: Who uses who?

* * *

Review?

Next chapter will have some drama! :)


	12. Don't Bother Me

**Clare**

"Are you sure?' I hesitated, feeling the tears build in my eyes as I continued mopping the floor, in a languorous motion.

"I wouldn't lie to you Clare, _I saw him_." Lisa said again, and I knew she was telling the truth when she confessed to me that she saw Eli making out with some girl around downtown.

I shook my head and held the tears back. "_That's okay_. Besides, it's not like we're even together."

"Clare, _that's the point_, he's off town prancing around having the time of his life and you're just sitting here watching. What is it about him that makes him so special?" Lisa huffed and grabbed a cloth cleaning the dirty tables.

_I couldn't tell her, that he saved me from danger, that he was the first notice me differently, that I loved him._

"I don't know." I breathed and walked back to the bucket full of water, filling up the mop with more water.

"I don't like this situation one bit, everything should be fair..."

"Says the girl that calls me in to work for her every time she decides to take the day off." I muttered.

"_Very funny_." Lisa grinned and walked over to me, giving me a hug.

"He's just using you...you deserve better. I know that, Flo knows that, and so do you."

I stared up into Lisa's beady eyes and gave a soft smile, before letting a tear escape.

Eli was always so distant and mysterious, there was more I wish I knew about him, but he always ignored me each time I grew that curiosity about his past. It was always the same routine with him for the past two months; he would barge into my apartment every couple of nights and use me for his pleasure, then abandon me to go off with another, but always came back.

He was so passionate, and forceful, his touch send me into a chaos full of lust, that I couldn't escape as much as I wanted to._ He owned me_.

"Lisa, I-"

My phone ringed and I reached in my pocket to answer it, seeing that it was a text from Eli.

_Why aren't you home?_

I rolled my eyes at his impatience and texted him back that I was still stuck at work.

"Speaking of the devil, I see." Lisa frowned.

"Guess so." I scoffed. Taking my anger out on the mop, to which Lisa noticed.

"Clare, are you..._jealous_?" Lisa asked bewildered.

_Was I jealous?_ Of course I was, imagining Eli treat another girl the same way he treated me when we had sex was a slap in the face, repeatedly.

"I have to go now; I'm done with my shift anyways." I ignored her question and put all the materials away after shortly saying goodbye to everyone.

When I walked out the doors, I saw Eli standing at the corner of the street, waiting for me.

I ignored him, and walked right by him, acting as if I didn't see him. However, that didn't work to well once he pulled my arm and pushed me towards him.

"_Finally_, you're out of work." He huskily whispered and leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"What was that?" Eli gestured at my sudden repulsion.

"Where were you yesterday?" I snapped.

"What is this, some interrogation?" He sneered.

"Were you downtown with some girl?" I questioned hesitantly.

His eyes looked at mine confused, and pursed his lips into a flat line. His face went into disbelief, "Yeah, _so_?"

I felt my throat tighten and my stomach churn at the sound of his voice, feeling like an idiot.

"_What's wrong with you_?" I echoed into the empty streets.

"_Me_? You're the one with the problem. _We're not anything_, I can do whatever the fuck I want and _so can you_. No strings attached." He gritted through his teeth, his eyes showing a great annoyance towards me.

I remembered the deal, and felt so stupid, so idiotic, so-

I stayed quiet, averting his gaze. "I-I'm sorry. I just forget and this has been-"

"Save it Clare, this is exactly what I didn't want, if you can't handle that then-"

"_Eli_, I promise not to overreact like this again, forgive me?" I begged, not wanting to lose him, because at this point I realized losing him would be another huge problem in my life that would have no solution,_ all or nothing_, that's what it was.

He sighed and placed his palm above his forehead, rubbing it into deep thought. He looked around the streets and dug his hands into his pockets, then casually shrugged his shoulders and said, "_Convince me to forgive you_."

I gulped at his blunt words and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

The moment when we arrived to my place, clothes were shed instantly and the area echoed with groans, moans, pants, and whimpers.

I fell asleep shortly after, only to wake up to an empty bedside. **_Again_**.

I clutched the bed sheets to my chest and began sobbing at the realization, that this was all becoming too much. History was repeating itself again, and I needed to stop it from continuing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Come on, I asked you two months ago, and you said no. We both don't work tomorrow, it's perfect!" Lisa squealed, urging me to go to a club with her tonight.

"I don't have anything to wear for a club." I sighed and focused on the orders customers were hollering for.

"I do! I'll let you borrow whatever you want, not all of my clothes are skimpy." Lisa sing-songed.

I rolled my eyes at her and thought about it, "No thanks." I said.

"Really Clare, there's a bunch of cute single guys there."

"Not interested." I repeated.

"Just go for me, please, think of it as a Girl's night."

"Fine." I caved in, realizing I needed a distraction away from Eli, since he wouldn't visit me tonight.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"I really don't think I should wear this." I gestured to the semi-revealing red dress, Lisa suggested I should wear.

"You won't wear it alone silly; a jacket goes along with it of course. You can't be serious, thinking I'd let you go out with whore couture." She muttered as she applied mascara to her eyes.

She turned around and eyed my body, "You know that dress is new, I bought it a while ago, but my boobs didn't fill it up. You my friend, compliment it very well." She chuckled.

After grabbing a leather jacket and heels, I applied my make-up. "Oh no Clare, don't go all natural on me. One of the perks of going out at night is caking up a bit the make-up."

It was true, memories of my high-school years ran through my mind. The old, dependent, rebellious, 17 year-old Clare was emerging out tonight.

"I'll see what I can do." I smiled.

After applying a bit of opal eye shadow, mascara, and red lipstick. I curled my hair to perfection, satisfied with how I looked.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, geez, Clare, I'm so jealous." Lisa laughed dryly.

"_You really don't think it's too much_." I asked, playing with the bottom of my dress.

She paused and gazed at me for a while before opening her mouth, "I really don't see why Eli doesn't want a relationship with a girl like you. If I were a guy, I wouldn't lose sight of you. _You're perfect_." Lisa cooed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ten minutes after we arrived, Lisa managed to find a guy to go off and dance with. I stayed at the bar sitting on a stool, trying to avoid the winks and looks from several guys.

"Bored, huh?" A sultry voice drawled.

I turned around to a face with perfectly chiseled cheeks, symmetrical nose, slightly full lips. That light highlighted the dimples peeking throughout his pearly white grin. Squinted daring blue eyes, and a clean-cut of blonde hair.

"Friend decided to leave me." I smiled back at him.

"_Daniel_." He extended his hand towards me and I took it happily, shaking it.

"Clare." I replied.

"That's a very pretty name." He said confidently.

I gaped at his personality, but didn't feel the emotions Eli created inside of me. But, Lisa and Flo were right; I needed to have fun too.

Eli even said so himself, I can do whatever the fuck I want.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Eli**

"Man, there are some _fine_ girls in here." Adam's gaze followed girls flocking the club.

"_Hmm_?" I asked, not really paying attention to him.

"You're like out of it tonight, man. What's wrong, trouble in no-strings-attached paradise?" He nudged at me and winked at the ladies passing by.

I groaned remembering Clare's stupid jealousy last night; I really couldn't understand why she thought we had something together. _It was so unbearable, so annoy_-

"Hello? Earth to Eli?" Adam asked.

"Yesterday she was all complaining of how I get to be with other girls." I sneered at the memory.

"_Typical_." Adam chuckled and shook his head.

I took another sip of beer and avoided the stares of several girls aiming towards me.

Adam stayed quiet and checked out every girl entering the club, and his eyes bulged out for a second.

"_Say Eli_, if Clare were to..._I don't know_...hook up with some other guy, you wouldn't mind? After all, you guys are just having a fling, right?"

"She's free as a bird; I don't care what she does, as long as she doesn't bitch to me about my hookups." I laughed.

"_You sure about that?_ Sooo you wouldn't care one bit?" He asked attentively as he squinted his eyes through the flashing lights.

"Not at all." I shrugged, knowing the possibility was impossible. _I had her under **my** control_.

"Well then, you might want to turn around and look at the blondie 'talking' to her." Adam snapped.

I became alert at the phrase he spoke and shifted my gaze to the bar at the back.

_Clare_.

Not only did she look ridiculously better than ever tonight, but she was also flashing the creamy skin of her thighs and cleavage through the sexiest dress I ever saw.

And then there _he was_, a blonde dick-head making her laugh, at an incredibly **close** distance. His eyes were undressing her with the body I praised, _secretly_.

My eyes glared at him and at her. I clenched fists, gritted my teeth, feeling the pulse within me pick up. My veins pumped at the rage, _at the nonsense_.

Then all hell broke loose, once I saw him lean over and whisper in her earning a smile from her, but the final straw was once I saw him kiss her. _Shoving his tongue down her throat_.

His hands groped her sides and she stood there, letting him touch her. _My Clare_.

I don't even remember shoving people away, making my way towards her, stomping and exhaling deeply at the sight.

Or even when I yelled at the guy. "_You are dead, you son of a bitch_!"

* * *

**Review?**


	13. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't pdated but I was too busy finishing my other story, and schoolwork has been hectic as usual. I won't keep you waiting too long though this time :)

**

* * *

**

**Eli**

My blood boiled with outrage, the nerves in my body contracted simultaneously and attempted to relax but it was no use. I felt my nostrils flaring with hot breath fuming inside and out.

'_Blondie_' pulled away from _my_ Clare, and gave me a quizzical look, then grinned foolishly at me, as if he was challenging me.

"What's it to you, asshole?" He stepped in front of Clare, who had a shock look watching everything unravel.

"She's with me." I gritted through my teeth.

He was about to speak, when Clare stepped in, "_No_, I am not." Her eyes looked frantically back and forth between us two.

"You heard the lady, _leave_." He took a step forward towards me.

My fist pummeled into tight form, ready to kick his ass. "_You'd like that, wouldn't you_?" The venom echoed in my tone.

"Do I have to make you?" He taunted.

"Why you-"

"Listen to me, 'mystery guy'-"

"No, you listen to me." I thundered. I grabbed Clare by the wrist of her arm securely, "If I say she's with me, _she's mine_. And I won't let anyone get in the way of that, especially someone like you. A complete stranger." I could feel my eyes bulging out and breathing pick up.

People started to stop dancing in the area around us and watch.

He walked up to me and gave me a soft shove, letting me know he wasn't going anywhere.

I raised my fist ready to punch him, when Adam suddenly grabbed me from behind.

"Get off of me!" I snarled.

"**Eli**." He ordered. "If you get into a fight, the cops might show up. You can't risk it." He whispered into my ear.

I froze at the words and nodded firmly. I glanced at Clare one more time and she avoided my gaze, biting that lip of hers, while the idiot next to her smiled in victory.

I walked up to her calmly, "Come with me." I muttered.

"_Eli_." She sighed.

"Clare, I'm asking nicely, come with me outside."

She looked up into my eyes and looked back to the other guy who was watching us attentively.

"Nice meeting you, Daniel." She walked back at him who had a disappointed look in his eyes.

"_Yeah_, whatever." He scoffed and walked away to probably hook up with another girl.

I motioned at Adam to leave home, while I grabbed Clare from the arm with a tight grip and dragged her to the back of the club, a dark alley.

I looked at her in the cold atmosphere, her nose was slightly red and she had her mouth shaped into a firm frown, she closed her eyes securely, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She burst; her panting increased and her chest heaved in an upsetting anger, building the longing within me to take her in this moment. At the same time, the anger I previously held resurfaced more than ever.

"_Really_?" I gave a cold laugh. "You shouldn't be letting other guys grope and kiss you like that!" I exhaled.

"What's so wrong with that? You came out here tonight to do the same to another girl, why can't I?"

"Because you're just not allowed to, alright!"

"You are making no sense." She gestured her hands back and forth between herself and I, "You said it yourself, I am allowed to do whatever I want."

"No. _Not at all_. Clare, I'm not going to allow that." I looked at her with a gaze burning at her every movement.

"_Watch me_." She challenged and began to walk away, but I held a grip on her.

I breathed into the crane of her neck, "Don't move a muscle."

She turned her head slightly to look at me, "Why don't you just go find yourself a slut inside, and leave me alone."

"What makes you think you're any different from them?"

I only realized right after, the words that escaped my mouth and regretted it too quickly, she pulled away from me with eyes filling up with tears. "**Go to hell**." She gasped and walked back inside.

I punched my fist into the brick wall, feeling it bleed and sting at the fractured skin. I have no idea why I was reacting this way, if it was any other girl I wouldn't even care one bit, let alone be overjoyed to the fact that they didn't bother me anymore. So what was this bizarre feeling I was beginning to experience with her.

**_Jealousy_**.

I wanted Clare to be mine alone, and no one to even look at her. The reaction I received from that would be the death of me. She certainly wasn't a promiscuous woman, _she was different_.

"_Fuck_." I muttered at the mess I just got myself into.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Clare**

"Clare, what's wrong?" Lisa walked towards me away from the noise.

"I- I'm not feeling well. I'm just going to go home now."

"Well, I would go home with you but the guy back in-"

"Yeah, yeah. You should stay, I'll just get a cab." I nodded and walked away from her.

I felt the tears brimming in my eyes, my heart feeling numb, nerves itching in every inch of my skin. That's all I ever was to Eli, a slut.

_A dumb one too_.

I motioned a cab to stop and told him to drive quickly, I needed to get out of here. I couldn't breathe, the air was too thick with tension complimenting its atmosphere, my throat felt dry and sore, tightening at each gulp I took to get rid of the pitiful lump forming in my throat. My stomach churned at the event and I needed to be alone.

"Miss?" The driver pulled up.

I didn't respond and handed him his money and left. I gradually walked towards my door and slumped into bed once I entered, not bothering to change out of my clothes.

It was one in the morning and a hard knock echoed from my door, I didn't bother to get up and answer it.

"Clare, it's me." Eli's soft voice answered.

I sobbed quietly and tried my best to ignore his voice.

"I'm an idiot, I didn't mean what I said, it slipped." He continued.

I closed my eyes, attempting to block everything out of my mind.

"Please, open up. I need to talk to you." He begged.

I pulled a pillow over my head and ignored the muffled sounds I could hear from it.

I didn't open the door at all, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter was short, but to be honest, I'm getting pretty bored of this story :P


	14. Can't Buy Me Love

**A/N: **

Sorry! I really do wish I could have updated sooner, but I have had ALOT of homework, no joke, pulled three all-nighters this past week. I was planning to update on Sunday but Fan Fiction wouldn't let me sign in. I have spring-break next week though! And I plan to update then, consistently!

I am not going to lie, the promo for DTW shook me, and I fan-girled all weekend, but Teen Nick promos are ALWAYS exaggerating, so the only thing really scaring the living crap out of me is if EClare breaks up, I have never been a devoted shipper or anything until them, and GAH! I can't handle it; they need to end up together in the end at least :(

Oh well, this chapter sucks in my eyes. :( Sorry.

* * *

**Eli**

_Fuck. Why can't I just keep my damn mouth shut?_

I enter my apartment and glare at everything in my path. I shove away everything in sight, hearing a couple things break and smash, ignoring the mess I knew I would regret later. I raise my hand up to my head, feeling an irritating sensation swarm within me; I cup my forehead and press it in a rough manner.

I then toss myself at the couch, rubbing my eyes in deep though, letting a few deep breaths of air cascade out of my lungs and into the hollow atmosphere surrounding me. Any sudden noise besides my own creates an infuriating tension causing a great annoyance for me to snarl at.

"Dammit." I punch a rigid fist into the side of the couch.

I stay there, motionless. Looking up at the white ceiling above me and glance at the clock, it's four in the morning and I could care less.

_Who needs sleep, when Clare won't talk to me?_

Nonetheless, I pick myself up and drag myself, crossing the shallow hallways leading to my lonesome bedroom, not bothering to change out of my clothes and decide to lie in bed. Sleep doesn't even allure me at this moment and my eyes stay wide open, feeling stiff at each blink and sight. Time passes by and I notice that the sun starts shining through my windows. I walk over and shut the curtains harshfully, in order to block the hideous view. The sun seems revolting from where I am seeing.

My phone buzzes and I walk over to shut it off and throw it against the floor, obviously not in the mood to speak with anyone, with the exception of a _certain_ person.

I attempt to forget the fact that Clare doesn't want to see me in picture or hear my voice. But my mind finds the memory as a drug and becomes addicted; falling into a relapse, just replaying the look on her face and tears stinging through her blue eyes, when I dared to insult her, unintentionally.

_What's wrong with me_?

This isn't me. Eli Goldsworthy doesn't give a rat's ass if a girl is mad at him or not. I'm the one who is supposed to be in control, not her. Not anyone.

_Get it together, dumbass._

I smirk to myself slowly, and realize that I shouldn't give a damn about the situation, and man up. If I want something, I go for it. That's how it is supposed to be.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Clare**

I wake up, feeling my head buzz at the bright light shining through my windows. My eyes flutter softly at the luminous glow and I extend my arms after yawning briefly; I look around and quickly remember everything.

_I never want to see him again. Idiot._

I nod my head away to forget everything and push the sheets away from me. I find the breeze in my small apartment hit my bare arms and skin beneath the red dress. I rub my eyes and look at the smeared mascara stained onto my cheeks. I am thankful for the fact that I don't have to go to work today and walk to the bathroom, setting the water to a warm temperature. I slip out of the dress and toss it to the hamper, and walk into the drops of water, hitting my body with a stress-relieving touch. I stay stiff and stare off into space in complete thought, a peaceful obliviousness begins to emerge and minutes pass before I grab a handful of shampoo, scrubbing it into the roots of my hair. As well as soap adhering upon my skin, creating white foams that the water washes away.

I turn off the water and grab a towel, walking to my dresser; I search for something to wear.

A knock comes from the door, and distracted from a long thought, I don't ask who it is and quickly change into a simple blouse and jeans, deciding to not open the door but to take a peak and see who it was.

I find out that it is Lisa and sigh in relief.

I open the door a bit and peek my head a bit. "Clare?" She tapped the door, waiting for me to let her in.

"Come in." I give a soft smile.

"Sorry, that I let you leave off like that, but you had me worried, what happened last night?"

"Nothing." I lied. "I was just feeling a bit under the weather." I tear my gaze away from hers, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Well, I heard there was a fight going on at the club, in the back. You were hanging around there, did you see it?" Her eyes sparkled with a careless curiosity.

I let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh, "Yeah, just two stupid guys, fighting, like idiots. I didn't know what it was for though, I walked away from it."

"Right." She bowed her head down, "Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay." She turned around.

"Before I forget! Your dress, I need to get it washed-"

"_Keep it_, like I said, it didn't compliment me. As if I'll ever wear that." She chuckled.

"Thanks." I smirked, "I'll see you at work, tomorrow then?"

"Your shift is at eleven, don't forget." She commented and walked towards the door.

I gave her a quick hug and said my goodbyes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was six in the afternoon; the entire day I managed to distract myself by doing chores. My clothes have been washed, I cooked myself a small dinner, and everything was spotless. I smiled in relief, and I walked to my drawer to search for a spare book I had to read. I only managed to have five, so I re-read them once in a while.

Once I walked over to the couch and snuggled into a comfortable position, I became absorbed into the words, and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

My alarm had an annoying buzz and woke me up. I gasped at the delay and got ready for work, with Eli in mind. I hated thinking about him, he was such an asshole to me, and I felt so dirty and guilty for the way he treated me. I couldn't handle having him think of me as just '_another one_'.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Uh. I'll go with a black coffee, and uh-, um a breakfast bowl." The man groaned, his eyes had huge bags under them and his clothes were ragged.

"Sure thing." I smiled

I walked to the counter and handed the slip to Joe, who began cooking the order.

"Clare." Betty, another waitress, who I didn't talk to too much called my name.

I raised my head to her and waited for her response.

"Go serve the booth in the back, I'm full with orders." She begged.

I nodded and walked my way over there and clicked my pen, ready to jot down the notes.

"What can I ge-" I paused once the customer removed the menu from his face and saw that it was Eli.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I was in the mood for some coffee." He simply smirked and gave a quick wink at me.

I fumed inside, dearly wanting to give him a hard slap, kick him in the shin, and punch him, anything to have him feel pain.

I deeply inhaled and glared at him, "I don't have time for this right now."

"Clare-"

"Eli, I have serious work to do, leave. Now." I gritted through my teeth.

"Nope." He smiled and I began feeling my body whimper with rage.

"Please, leave." My voice shook.

"Not until you listen to me."

"Eli, I am working. You're going to get me fired." I pleaded.

Eli shook his head amusingly. I felt myself ready to explode at him, when all of a sudden, "What seems to be the problem here, sweetie?" Flo came from behind and gave a stifled scowl to Eli.

"Take care of this customer for me will you?" I sighed. Flo eyed Eli up and down and knew too well what was going on and who Eli was, "Sure thing." She muttered.

I didn't look back at Eli the entire time and continued my business, up to the point that I begged Joe to let me work in the kitchen, cleaning, instead of serving, in order to avoid Eli just in case.

My shift ended and I was putting all my stuff away, I said my goodbyes and walked out to the door, by the time I was into the second block of the street I felt someone following me, I turned around and saw that it was Eli.

I scoffed at him and quickened my pace.

"Clare." I began to contract my legs rapidly more and more at the sound of his voice.

"Clare!" He breathed and jogged up behind me, pulling my arm to look at him. I shook his arm away from me. "Fuck off." I groaned.

He chuckled darkly and grabbed by the waist, pushing me into the side of the street. "About last night-"

"Save it." I interrupted. "I'm done with this; you have been nothing but trouble ever since I met you. Isn't this what you wanted, to fuck me and leave, well now's your chance. There are a billion of girls at a bar waiting for you to use them just like you did to me. _Because I'm a stupid slut_." I spat.

He stared into my eyes in disbelief, "Your overreacting." He spoke, "I don't think you're a slut or stupid." He mumbled.

"Overreacting! Then what am I Eli? You treat me the same way you do with the others, what makes me different!" I felt my breath become ragged.

"I like you Clare." He said.

"You're supposed to like the person you sleep with. I frankly don't care anymore, Eli. For the past months I've been your dirty cloth, you have used and tossed away once you became tired. I have been putting up with you shit, once you leave my door and fuck another girl, touching her the same way you did to me…you probably laugh at me with her." I choked on a sob. "I can't do this." I raised my head to look at him, tears streaming out of my swollen eyes. "Not anymore."

Eli shrugged, "What the fuck? I thought you were okay with this, how come you agreed then, huh!" His voice became aggravated.

"Because! Because, I was sick of being alone, I have nobody and for once…just for _one_ damn time, I thought I wouldn't feel, so…empty. But I had my hopes up too high, _like always_." I raised my hand and brush it against my cheek to wipe the tears away, "So, just forget about me. It'll be easy for you."

Eli paused and muttered incoherent words under his breath, "Dammit Clare! No it won't be."

"Give me one good reason, why I should give you another chance then?" I walked up to him and shoved his chest, "Huh!" I scream, frustrated.

"I'll do anything." He sighed.

"You need to prove to it to me then." I whispered and began to walk away, knowing that he wouldn't follow me this time.


	15. For You Blue

**A/N: **Sorry! School was way too hectic the past few weeks and it never ends considering I have to study for the AP exams coming this May! EEEK! :(

I am scared shitless if EClare breaks up, they need to end up together in the end, no matter what! But I'll **never** stop writing fanfics on them, it'll be my medicine to get through their possible break-up. DTW was intense. Most of you guys think Clare is bitchy, but I think we need to be more understanding. Despite the fact that Eli is 'handsome' (kill me, I am **not** attracted to Munro Chambers. Crazy isn't it?) and sweet, I think we've all had an annoying person in our lives that we just give attitude to. Heck, if I had a bf who had a dead-ex gf, I would want him to take some space too. I don't know which side I am on, both are at fault and are innocent. I am team EClare though!

This chapter was C- in my book, lol. Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Eli**

"Oh God. That. Is. Rich." Adam laughed uncontrollably.

I grunt at his answer, "Are you going to help me or what?" I snap.

"I-I" He giggles. "Sorry. _Ha_. Man, I'm really s-sorry!" He laughs some more.

"Fuck it." I mutter and begin to walk to the door.

"Oh come on! Eli, sorry." He grabs me by the arm; he regains his posture and looks at me in the eye, "I mean really, Eli. Look at the situation. _You_. Eli Goldsworthy: chauvinistic pig, player of the year, Mr. One-night-stand begging a girl to get back with him? For more than a fling! Heaven forbid, the day has come." Adam grins uneasily at me.

"I know." I roll my eyes.

"Okay then." He says and walks back to his couch, gesturing me to come. "Let Dr. Torres analyze this predicament."

"If you're going to be an immature punk-"

"Okay, okay." Adam surrenders, "Seriously man, tell me."

"What do you want to know?"

"First things first. What's so great about Clare?" I look at him in disbelief. "Other than the fact that she's hot."

"I don't know. She's just...great."

"I know you have a better choice of vocabulary." He pauses and gives me a devious look, "Is she _that_ good in the sack?" Adam asks.

I shake my head at him and grab the remote control, throwing it at him. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Whoa. So this is really serious, isn't it?" He rubs his bruised arm.

"She's just the girl for me, okay. She's different, she's..._perfect_." I have no control on the smile forming upon me.

"And you called her a slut?" Adam squints his eyes.

"I didn't mean to...I was pissed that night, you saw me. She's also sick of me fucking other girls and leaving her behind. I get it now." I pause, "When I saw that asshole touching her, kissing her, I lost it. And she..._she_ knew all this time that I was doing _more than that_ with other girls." Adam waits for me to continue. "Adam, if you knew what I felt at the moment. It's different that anything I experienced. You know I'm not the jealous type, but with her...my world is flipped upside down" I sigh.

"So, she's worth the groveling and desperation to get her back?" Adam asks cautiously.

"Then what the fuck is this shitty talk about then?" I growl.

"_Well_...first things first. An apology won't cut it. You need more. Something big, to show her you're serious." Adam rubs his chin.

"Such as?"

"A date."

I laugh at this bitterly, "Now _that_, is rich."

"I'm serious, Eli."

"Adam, the last official date I've been to was in middle school. I still don't even remember with who it was." I chuckle.

"Well. You said it yourself, she's worth it. Now, get to it." He replies and chucks me a beer.

I open the lip and take a sip, "One problem though."

"What?"

"She hates my fucking guts. How the hell am I supposed to ask her out?" I drawl.

"_Speak from the heart_." Adam laughs, "No, that crap never works...figure it out, if you can get a girl to sleep with you before a date, you should be able to do so otherwise."

"I have an idea. I need your help though." I look at Adam.

I will have Clare with me by the end, she will be mine, and _only mine_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Clare**

"He's here again." Lisa whispers down my neck.

I glance up and see that it's the most loathed customer on Earth walk in. From what I remember, his name is Mark, from the note and tip he once gave me.

He gives me his usual cheap grin and his cobalt-blue eyes sparkled with a perverted curiosity.

"Take care of this one? Please. I'll give you half of my tip for the next customer." I beg at Lisa.

"Tell you what. I'll do it for free, seeing that this is _not_ your week." She smiles and grabs a menu from the counter, walking over to him.

I walk past the Mark and he lets out a free hand grabbing my wrist, I swat it away, ignoring him.

"Hey baby. Looking good today, I see." He chuckles, Lisa watches the scene unfold.

I shudder at his voice and walk away, ignoring him.

I attend to the other customers, and go to a secluded table in the back. Once I see who it is I almost want to walk away.

"Hello." I fake-smile, "What can I get you?"

"Clare, right?" He says.

"Yeah, you're Eli's friend?" I ask subconsciously.

"Adam." He lets out a brief nod and his eyes scan the menu, but he continues to talk as he contemplates what to order.

"Eli's been talking about you a lot, lately."

"Really?" I say, "He's been bragging to you about what we used to do?" I snap, unintentionally.

He chuckles at me, "Only good things that he speaks. Promise." He pauses and glances back at me, "I've never in my life seen him so interested in a girl. He's always been pushing them away, it's a breath of fresh air to see him chasing one for once."

I gulp inaudibly and break the conversation, "What are you going to order?"

"The chicken combo." He says.

I nod and walk away as soon as I can.

When I come back I still see Adam there and him talking on the phone, "Hey, do you have any mustard?"

I smile at him and grab a bottle from the nearest counter and pass it to him, "Thanks." He grins and I walk away.

Mark grabs my hand and pulls me towards his seat when I walk past his booth, "I'd like some mustard too, beautiful." I nod shakily at him and walk up to the counter and give him a bottle as well.

I begin to get out of his sight as soon as possible, when he suddenly lends out a free hand and grabs my ass with a rough squeeze. I wince at the grip and the fact that it hurt. I look at him with pure hate and disgust, I've had enough.

My muscles tense and pure hate begins to whistle in my throat. My hands clench and unclench. Thoughts are oblivious to me at the moment and my emotions take over me, with an immense hatred for Mark. So, I grab the bottle of mustard and squeeze out the condiment above his head. "Don't touch me." I grit through my teeth.

"What the fuck, you bitch." He snarls grabbing a napkin to wipe off the mess I gladly made.

The few customers in the diner: two old men, a young woman, and Adam turn to look at the scene.

"You've been harassing me, ever since you've entered this diner. You are such a pig." I mutter at him.

Mark begins to rise above his seat and he looks at me with a taunting smirk, "Don't act like you don't like it." He laughs.

"Well I don't. You need to stay away from me and take a hint that I find you disgusting." I scowl at him.

Adam walks towards the both of us and Lisa looks like she is looking for Joe or Flo to come.

"Why you fucking slut." Mark spats at me and I feel like crying, so I slap him the face with a force I didn't even know I was capable of.

He rubs his bruised cheek and just then, I feel both alert and afraid when I see his hand ready to slap me as well, Adam the steps in. "The fuck? Man, leave her alone." Adam snaps at him.

"You." Mark growls, "Stay out of this, mind your own business."

Adam looks at me and back at Mark, ready to say something to him, when a firm voice echoes the diner.

"What is going on here!" Joe comes from out of the kitchen, customers begin to exit the door and Lisa tries to convince them to stay.

Joe looks at Mark and his head filled with mustard, and glances at my hands holding the bottle.

"Joe, I can expl-"

"Clare. I don't want to hear it. First you break the coffee machine, you miss work for two days, and then you're uniform is 'gone' and you have to buy a new one. I can't allow this work effort in my business. Grab your stuff and get out." Joe huffs.

I feel my eyes begin to surface with a pool of tears.

"I'm sorry sir, for this mess." Joes sighs at Mark, "It's on the house, and next meal is too."

Mark looks at me with an uneasy frown, "_With her gone_? I'm not coming here anymore, the food is crap. She was the only good thing here." He laughs and still has the nerve to flash a wink at me.

"Sir please, this job is the only thing I have to pay my bills. Rent is due in a week for me." My voice trembles with pain.

"I'm sorry. You've been given too many chances. I just lost three customers because of your childish act." He looks at me and walks away.

Tears start streaming down my face and I couldn't believe what was going on. First of all, the coffee machine broke because two boys were playing with a football in the diner, I missed two days of work because I got the flu and forgot to call in sick, and my uniform was ripped to shreds because two men tried to rape me. And now, I was paying the consequences because I decided that it was wrong for a guy to harass me.

"Clare, I'm really sorry, maybe I could talk to your boss-" Adam begins to pity me.

I rub a tear away from my eye, "Thank you. But there's really nothing you could do." I attempt a timid smile.

I walk to Lisa, "Joe is being such a douche. I saw it with my own eyes, you had the right to tear that Mark guy a new asshole-" Lisa began to ramble.

"I'm good, don't worry. I'll figure out something, though. Call you tomorrow." I breathe and give her a quick hug.

I grab my coat and leave the name tag at the counter and I walk out the doors, ready to look for a new job.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eli**

I wait in my apartment, knowing that Adam went to convince Clare that I wanted her back.

Just then a knock was heard and I yelled that it was open. Adam walks in with an indifferent expression.

"So, did she buy it?" I laugh.

Adam plops down on my couch and stares off into space, he seems confused and I become alert. "How did it go? What did she say?"

Adam rubs his temple and looks me in the eye, "I didn't even get to really talk to her about you."

"She wasn't working today?" I ask, Adam stays quiet. "What happened?"

He lets out a deep breath, "Oh, _she was at work all right_."

"Then?"

"Some dick-head started harassing her and she was trying her best to ignore him." Adam swallowed.

"Wh-" I was about to speak.

"Let me finish." Adam interrupted, "He then grabbed her by the waist, I'm pretty sure it was from her behind and all of a sudden Clare decides to pour mustard on the guy. Things got ugly, he called her names and cursed at her, she slapped him, he was about to hit her."

I was growing hot with anger hearing all of this and once Adam said that the fucking jerk was going to hit her I almost lost it, Adam saw this and spoke "Don't worry though, I stepped in and stopped him. Anyways, her boss came out and was being a douche about the situation and blamed it on Clare, saying she had three strikes or something...I couldn't really hear. Then he fired her. Clare left the diner in tears." Adam finished.

Believe me if it was any other person, chances are I would have laughed at the situation.

But the fact that someone dared to touch Clare, especially against her will made me want to go out into the streets, find the prick and castrate his balls. Then, the idea of her boss firing her and losing her job, knowing that her life basically depended on it made me even angrier and concerned for her. But her crying and hurting over the situation struck a chord inside of me. The last time I saw Clare cry almost made me want to throw my arms around her and hold her, but _I_ made her cry. However, someone else dared to hurt her both physically and emotionally, and that...that was the final straw for me.

I felt my body tremble with rage and I was turning red, I could tell. My nostrils were flaring and I took in deep breaths.

"Eli?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Who was it?" I snarled.

"Eli, I don't even kn-"

"Well, describe how he fucking looked, Adam! That asshole is going to wish he never even looked at her, I am going to fucking kill his ass, once I see him I am going to...and her boss, that dumb fuck thinks he could fire her and get away with it! Not on my damn watch!" I yelled, I felt my heart stop at all the anger.

"Man, you can't go back to **_those days_**. You just got out of that deep shit. Both of them aren't worth it. Clare should be the one you worry about." Adam attempted to calm me down.

I took in deep breaths, trying to keep calm. "I've got to go." I mumbled rapidly and walked to the door.

"Eli! Don't do anything stupid!" He yells after me.

Back in _those days_, those two would have ended up with broken limbs on the edge of a creek. And now that sounded like a really good idea. I could make it happen.

But I won't. Adam is right, I can't go back to those tactics. I just got them out of my life, and don't plan to face them again.

Clare was who mattered the most at this instant.

So I drove quickly to her apartment, thinking of how hurt she was, it pained me. _And I didn't like it_. She was going to be the death of me, but I didn't mind, not one bit.

Once I reached her floor, I heard cries and sobs from her door. I was immediately more pissed off at the douche bag who made her go through this, "Clare, it's me. Open up." I say.

I hear her shuffling and know that she doesn't want to see me. "Clare, open the door." I say calmly.

She stays quiet and I pull out the pocket knife inside my jacket and fidget with the lock, until it opened.

I then saw her sitting on her couch crying and clutching herself, still wearing her work uniform. She looked at me with pure shock on her face. Her slightly pink eyes were brimming with tears, her nose was flashed with a hue of red, and her lips were trembling.

I've seen this sight before when I first met her, when her clothes were torn and she was helpless. At that time only infatuation for her sparked inside of me. Now, I couldn't describe what I was feeling, but it made my stomach flip once I saw her.

I walked slowly over to her after locking the door, and sat down next to her. "Adam told me what happened." I blurt.

She scoots away from me and frowns, "I really don't want to see you now."

"This isn't about us. It's about you." I scoot closer to her.

"Still." She sniffles a tear. "You're not exactly my favorite person at the moment."

It hurt when she said that, but I shrugged it off. And grabbed her, pulling her into my chest.

"We'll deal with that subject some other time." I saw slowly, "Right now, I want to kill the prick that did this to you." I growl.

She inhales my scent and buries her face in the crook of my neck, her wet tears make contact with my skin and she repeatedly chokes on sobs. "P-please, don't t-talk about him." She whispers.

My grip on her tightens and I hold her, "I'm here."

"Eli. Don't do this." She shakes.

"Do what?" I ask bewildered.

"Just because you're comforting me, doesn't change anything."

"I know. But it's the first step I'm willing to take to show you that I want you back. Things differently this time. I promise, I'll _prove_ it to you."

She doesn't reply and holds on to me, until she pulls away and wipes the tears off her face, "I shouldn't be crying over this." She mumbles, "I'll find a job soon, and everything will be okay."

"It better be."

She looks at me briefly, and I could almost swear I saw her smile. "I think you should leave now, I'm alright. I just need to toughen up a bit." She says.

"Clare, I-"

"I need some time alone." She answers abruptly.

"Fine, I'll leave, on one condition though." I reply, deciding that it's now or never.

She looks into my eyes and waits for me to answer, "I take you out. Tomorrow, we get to know each other more like you wanted to from the start."

"Like a date?"

"I guess so." I mumble.

"You guess?" She teases.

"Fine, a date. Fuck Clare, I'm not good when it comes to this crap." I laugh lightly.

She scans the room thinking, and her face grows with conflicted emotions, "Tomorrow at seven. Surprise me." She speaks.

I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. "Whatever you say."

I head out to her door and walk into the streets, absolutely clueless for the date.

* * *

**A/N:**

Review?


	16. Not A Second Time

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't updated. But for those who know, AP exams were these past weeks and I've been preparing for them continuously. Good news is that I am done with them and that means less homework and no distractions. So updates will be REALLY frequent. I am sorry for the wait. I really am, but school comes first you guys, I hope you understand that. I SWEAR, I won't make you guys EVER wait that long for a chapter again, unless something horrible happens to me...

I will update on **Sunday**. Pinky promise :)

Oh and btw, I really want to finish this story, so give me ideas! PM me, I'll be glad to take them into consideration. This entire story has been a drabble, and I regret not outlining it from the beginning, so I am stuck.

* * *

I don't even know what I am doing. Standing in a flower shop, out of places. I never thought to make it this far.

"Here you go, have a lovely day." Some old lady smiles at me and hands me a bouquet of roses.

I don't feel comfortable doing all this. I shouldn't even be putting all this effort to begin with. Me showering before this was already enough in my standards, having to waste money on Clare was basically unnecessary.

The streets seem lonely. But I like it this way, I like to drive in solitude. I don't like being suffocated by people and their looks. And I don't like how I can't even think straight, because all I am wondering is why I am doing all of this. Why the extra effort?

But I don't care too much for the answer, because I soon walk up to her room and knock on her door. Three times to be exact.

I fidget, kind of impatient. Maybe it's not to late for me to bail, maybe I can go back to Adam's and have a beer with him, may-

She answers the door. And she looks breathtaking. Her hair is clipped, and she is wearing a formal blouse and a skirt. She smiles at me, and I realize that _this_ is why I am doing all of this. For her.

"Are those for me?" She sheepishly smiles, and looks at the roses in my hand.

I don't even know how to give them to her, do I just say _"Here."_ or _"Take them."_?

I don't think anymore and laugh awkwardly, "Yeah. Do you like them?"

She takes a step closer to me and grabs a hold of them, "That's very sweet of you. Thank you," She clutches them and walks inside her apartment, towards her sink and puts them in a vase.

"So, where will we be going?" She makes conversation.

I thought of this carefully and decided to start off somewhere easy, "Well, Adam told me there's this great restaurant out of town."

She smiles again and I suddenly feel nervous about disappointing her. "Sounds good."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I'm telling you, its stupid." I laugh.

She joins me and speaks, "How does that annoy you?"

"It just does, look at them. They barely have any elbow space." I point at a couple from afar. Clare and I were waiting at our food to arrive, so we decided to make casual conversation. Something we were both new to.

"Okay, then if I sit next to you, would that annoy you as well?"

"Yes. It would." I reply.

She frowns and I decide to kick in some of my casanova lines, "Only because I wouldn't be able to get the great view I have right now."

She chuckles lightly, I never really heard Clare's laugh until now. It's sweet, it's beautiful.

"This is wonderful." She states, "I'm really glad we're doing this, Eli."

Before I can even reply to her, another waiter comes with our food and sets them in front of us. I grab my fork and begin to dig in, while Clare takes small bites of food and sips of her wine.

We finish shortly after, and we talk some more. I hold her hand from the end of the table and ask, "How have you been, with everything?"

"It was yesterday, I'm still getting over it. But, I'm looking for a job first thing tomorrow." She sighs.

"That soon?"

She nods, "I have to. Rent is due for me, this week. And my landowner has been really patient with me. I just hope she'll give me more time." Her face grows pale, and I feel bad.

I cup her cheek, "Hey. How much is it that you need?"

She is oblivious what I am heading towards to, and answers, "I almost have all the money, I just owe from last month as well. I think she'll give me another week, so no worries." She attempts to smile. But it's horrible to see her like that.

"I've got the money you need. Tell me how much and it's yours." I reply.

Her eyes bulge and she pulls away from me, "Oh God. No, Eli. Thank you, but really I can pay this off my own."

"No, you can't. Now just think of it as a loan then. But you can pay me back whenever. No interest, nothing. Just tell me how much." I insist.

She gets out of her seat and sits next to me, but I don't care that I am now lacking elbow space. She bends over to my direction, and kisses me on the cheek, after reaching for my hand and grabbing hold of it.

"I really appreciate it. But, I'm fine."

I want to kiss her but there's too many people around us.

"Come on, lets go for a walk in the city." I smirk.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Eli?" Clare asks and holds my hand as we walk around an isolated park.

All of this is new to me, but I don't mind because I like it. "Clare?" I mock,

"Tell me about yourself." She says, and I feel weird having to speak about this. As far as she knew, I was a stranger to her.

"What do you want to know?" I shift.

She pauses and pulls me towards a bench and we take a seat, "Let's start off with something easy...where are you from?"

I smirk, "To tell you the truth, I was born in Quebec. I just moved to the states with my uncle and mother when I was seven."

"And your father?" She hesitates to ask.

"My mom got pregnant when she was pretty young, and my dad was involved...only for a little while. My uncle was all I really had growing up, since my mother was always neglecting me."

She looks at me, "My parents weren't too great either." She pauses and shakily breathes, "I haven't seen them in almost three years."

I grab her hand, "Why? You said you left, didn't you, what happened?"

She stares off into space, and I quickly say, "It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand."

"No. It's not that. My dad was pretty abusive and my mom was a struggling alcoholic. One night, I couldn't take it and left to my ex-boyfriend's apartment, I lived there for a while with him. But that didn't work out either."

"He cheated on you, didn't he?" I say in a low voice. I was familiar with this situation.

Her eyes bore into mine, "I went out to town one day, it was an usual thing I did. He would give me money to buy the groceries or to go drop off food for his mom at work. One day, he forgot to give me the money and I went back to go get it. I walked in on him and a girl from school. I robbed his money and used it to rent an apartment here, far away from him." She doesn't cry, and seems indifferent about everything. As if she accepted it.

Her ex is an idiot. But I can't say anything, considering that what I did was maybe even worse

"What we have Clare, right now...it's not a game to me, you know. Not anymore, at least." I reply, not looking at her but focusing on the bark of several trees around us.

"That means a lot." She mumbles.

"So, maybe we can make this a regular thing? I mean, I don't like labels. So let's keep this casual, but I want to let you know I'm really trying here. I never take girls out on a date, but you're an exception."

She pauses, "And what if a beautiful girl comes up to you one night at a bar and offers herself to you, what would you do?"

I laugh lightly, "I'd tell her to fuck off. Also mention that I'm not interested. Because...I know I won't be."

"Swear?"

"If I am lying, may a tree fall on me and crush my ass to death. I swear." I smirk.

She blushes and I chuckle at her being nervous, it's all new to me. Because there's more to Clare, and it's truly great.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Eli_." She moans my name and I feel more aroused.

I forgot how we ended against a brick wall in the alley. But I honestly don't care.

My hands traveled beneath her untucked blouse and I nip at her jaw. Her arms are wrapped around me and her fingers interlace with locks of my hair. Best date ever.

"We shouldn't be doing this. I barely forgave you." She breathes.

I look up at her and smile, "What do I have to do then, tell me." I kiss her lips, and bite her bottom lip, "Hm?" My hands grab a firm grip on her hips.

"Don't ever use me like that." She gasps and her lips collide with mines, her tongue battles for dominance, and she mutters among kisses, "Please, promise me. Promise, you'll never treat me like the way you did ever again."

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: Please review, they are big motivations for me to write great chapters.**

Also, read my new story, I shall post it later, or now...this one will be outlined and I know how it will end.

It's called "_**Confession of Pain**_", check it out!


	17. Author's Note: Apologies

**A/N: **I am sorry, but I will be discontinuing this story. I hate to say this but, I just can't handle writing it anymore. It feels like I am doing homework now, and it bothers me. Writing should be fun, not work. And I have no idea where to go with this. I know it is inconsiderate of me not to continue, but I feel like it is better you get an explanation from me rather than me abandoning this story randomly like several authors in the past. Hopefully some of you can understand what I mean, that it's not only writer's block, but also disinterest.

Please, I apologize sincerely and do not attempt to change my mind, but really, this story has been stressful and the reason why is because it seemed like a good idea at first, but I did not outline it. So, in every chapter I was just spit-balling what to write. I do not know how to end this story, and I think the best solution is if I end it.

Trust me, it's better than having to write chapters that I put no effort in and are horrible to read, that will just damage the story's reputation. I promise that if I ever write again, I will never do the same mistake. So, a bit of advice to you writers out there: OUTLINE your story before you begin, it's horrible to be on the 15th chapter and not know how to end it.

Please, don't leave any rude reviews as to why I am doing this, don't comment. I already feel bad enough already. I am really sorry.

A big thank-you and appreciaton for those who have read this story, I really hate myself doing this to you guys, it makes me such an inconsiderate bitch. :(


End file.
